Family is Forever
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: Harry's not as without a father as he thinks, but how will Remus ever be able to tell him that. Can Severus and his family help? And what 'new' schemes is Voldemort up to? Contains OC and Slash and MPREG. AU
1. Meeting of the Order: Surprise for Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that belongs to JK Rowling or Warner Bros.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am concerned lately about what has been happening in this world. My mind often travels to what should have been had the Dark Lord never been, had my father never got trapped between the worlds. I often wonder what my life would have been like if I had got to know my half-brother. The memory of my mother makes me wonder what he is like… if he is anything like me, as I have often wondered.

The owl fluttering before me grows impatient as I ponder over the letter just delivered. Albus Dumbledore wants me for the Order. I am honored, of course, but wonder if it is wise. The longer I deliberate, the more impatient the owl becomes. Finally, I decide if I have a purpose in the world, helping the Order is most likely it.

I am quick to write out a response and send the bird on its way. I have only a few hours before I am to meet with the Order. I must ready myself. I know not if Albus has told them of me, nor do I know how they will react as I look much like my mother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome! I am happy you chose to join us!" Dumbledore smiled brightly at the young woman before him. She bowed her head but did not return the jovial gesture. Her hair spilled over her shoulders slightly at her movement. Her eyes roamed the office subtly but thoroughly.

"I have been hiding for some time, sir. I was surprised you would think I would want to become the member of another… group, for lack of a better term. I am surprised that I have chosen to do so, but I think the time has come for me…" Her words were cut short as the door opened and Harry Potter and several others filed inside. She watched from her place before Dumbledore's desk, gasping and stepping back a few feet from the door as Severus Snape walked in. "You never mentioned…" Words failed her as her eyes locked on the grim man.

Severus froze. The girl looked so much like her mother. Her hair was darker, a red black instead of fiery red. Her eyes, however, were the same piercing green. She was shaped much the same as her mother only standing taller. Her deep black suede robe started at her the top of her neck and was closed from there to her collar, leaving the rest open to reveal the long emerald green dress she wore underneath. She was so much her mother's child.

Remus Lupin stood staring at the girl as well. He, however, did not remain silent. "Albus, what is going on?" It was unlike the Headmaster to just bring in strangers without warning to the others of the Order.

"Severus?" Albus asked, concerned that perhaps Snape should have been warned. The potions master made not a noise as he watched the young woman. Albus decided to just give him some time and hope for the best. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Severina. Please introduce yourselves." He waved his hand, the smile still on his face.

Remus was the only one besides Severus that did not start doing so. "Sev?" Remus was worried about the other man's reaction. The taciturn man just shook his head before turning and walking from the room. Remus stood a moment, watching the girl. She looked so much like Lily. Finally, seeing as no one else had either noticed or cared, he broke up the introductions. "Alright! What the hell is going on?" Remus so rarely raised his voice that the others silenced instantly. They turned to gape at the generally gentle soft man. "Don't look at me like that," he snapped. He glared at Albus. "Who is she? Why is Severus shell-shocked enough to actually leave? And, why is she the near spitting image of Lily Evans?"

Albus was startled himself by the light in Remus' eye and the demanding tone. "Remus, calm down," Albus soothed.

Only the look of fear, mixed with something he did not recognize, on Severina's face made him calm at all, however little it may have been. Something was afoot here and he would know of it. For his own sake and that of two people very dear to him.

"P… perhaps I have made a mistake…" Her eyes landed on Harry, who was staring at her oddly. Everyone saw sorrow in her eyes.

"I am sorry for seeming so unwelcoming, however…"

"No, Mr. Lupin, I am. I should have stayed away as my mind told me to. Nothing will come of my inclusion here…" Her heart ached, but she was use to heartache, so very use to all measures of pain.

"My mother… How old are you?" Harry approached her as her words trailed away. His mother had only one sister. He knew that much. Yet, he knew so little of his mother. Was it possible he had more family than he knew? Other blood besides Petunia's...

Severina sighed. How was she to answer such an innocent question when it would change so very much? The truth, she told herself, was the only option open to her at this juncture. He had a right to know. He had always had the right but was never given the brutal honesty of one simple truth. "I'm a few years older than you, five to be precise."

"Wait a moment…" Remus' mind worked over the timing. "Seventh year… James and Lily had a fight. Lily had told him that she… Oh dear gods!" Remus quickly turned and ran after Severus. The poor man… _Poor man? Severus Snape? Really, Moony, are you mad?_ Remus shook his head at himself, tossing the thoughts aside. No, he wasn't mad. Severus needed people even if he thought he didn't and now was one of the times he needed someone the most.

"Does all this mean… Are you…" Harry felt emotions welling up inside himself and crashing upon one another like they were caught in turbulent waters with no way of not. Two sides of one coin warring to land face up. Joy and sadness. Love and hate. Relief and pain.

Severina placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. He could see trepidation in her eyes. "Harry, it is not that I never wanted to know you, that I never wanted you. I have long thought of what you would be like to know. The first two years we were here, I watched you and yearned, but you were like a star too far from my reach for me to touch. You see," she pulled up the left sleeve of her robe and dress. "I have reasons I must not be found. And, I was always frightened what would happen if we did meet."

Harry looked at the large angry scar on Severina's arm. "You were…" Her arm looked as though the skin and muscle had been cut away then burned away. Deep dark scar tissue was ragged and angry on the inside of her arm. Seemingly she was missing an entire muscle to look upon the flesh of that arm. The skin lay on bone and nerve and blood vessel.

"It is hard for the children of Death Eaters, Harry. Even those that do not follow Voldemort as loyally as me might think." Several gasps were heard at her use of the name. "He branded me, like he has so many others. The only difference is I cut the retched thing off. I would have removed my arm if I had to."

"Then why get it in the first place?" Harry looked up at her in confusion. His mind was swimming. She was his sister. She was Severus' daughter. She had been a Death Eater. So many thoughts, so much pressure. His scar ached. His heart ached. His mind ached. And yet the pain was bearable. He had a sister that seemed to care. Coming to him like Sirius, out of no where with love as though they'd always been close. _Sirius…_

"Perhaps… I suppose I shall stay. I want you to understand these things. You should not go into any of this blindly." She returned her sleeves to the correct positions. Her life was about to become much more complicated than she wanted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sev?" Remus called as he entered the potion master's private rooms. He walked in, closing the door quietly behind himself. He could hear Severus talking quietly to himself in the other room. He approached the man as silently as he could. "Severus, are you alright?"

Snape startled at the sound of Lupin's voice. "Lupin, what are you doing down here?" He snarled at the mangy wolf. Could they not just leave him alone for a time? He just wanted some time to come to grips with what Albus was doing, forcing his child and himself to do.

"You just run out of a meeting and expect no one to follow you? Really, Severus!" Remus walked over and sat down near the other man. "What is wrong?"

"I figure you have pieced it together by now, Lupin," Snape retorted. The werewolf was not as innocent and clueless as he acted.

"I have pieced together who she is, yes. However, you running away to hide in your rooms is still a bit confusing." He gave the man a small, hopefully warming, smile. The man would not be nearly as irritable if he just opened up to someone once in a while. Talking to another person did so much to relieve tensions and aches in one's mind and body.

Snape glared at him. "It is none of your concern," he snapped. Lupin had no business knowing the details of his personal life. Why did he care? Severus tried so hard to push them all away and the twinkle-eyed dolt of a headmaster and the puppy-natured werewolf would just not give him the satisfaction of backing away and leaving him to his darkness.

Remus sighed. Snape was so hard to get through to. "Fine, Severus. If that is the way you wish to go about this." Now as not the best time to go into a head-to-head debate with Severus. Harry likely needed him as much as Severus did and Harry would not try to push him away. "You hurt her you know, running away like that. I could see it in her eyes." He added as an afterthought. Perhaps Severus did care about the girl enough for that to ring through to him.

Snape looked up at him then. Remus saw the others man's own hurt and fear. He felt an old ache deep in his heart. A spark to an ember that just would not die, even after so long of Severus showing nothing but irritation and hate. "Talk to her at least. I will tell you what happened at the meeting later. You seem to need to be alone."

Snape snorted. Talk about stating the blatantly obvious. Remus always had a knack for doing so. It drove Severus mad to no end. "How deductive, Lupin. I would have thought you got that when I left the damn meeting." He glared up at the werewolf.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Order meeting went well enough. Though it was cut short due to the goings on before it had actually started and the fact they were holding it at Hogwarts. Albus bid everyone a farewell before turning to Severina. "It would be most convenient for you if you stayed here. I am sure there is something we can find for you to do." He smiled warmly. And if she and Severus worked things out, all the better. Harry could use her to keep his spirits up as well.

"I'm not sure, Headmaster. It has been four years since I graced these halls and my father…" Her words were cut off, as it seemed they usually were, by Snape coming into the room.

"Severina." Severus cleared his throat in an almost nervous manner. He had noted the leaving of the Order and knew now was the best time to confront his wayward child. "Stay. We have much we must discuss."

The young woman eyed him. "Are you certain? I would not wish to be a . . . burden to you or anyone else." She started closing herself in as only a Snape could. She truly was the man's daughter even after so much time apart.

"You are no burden!" He sighed. He had not meant to raise his voice but she could be so trying. Self-pity was not a trait Snapes should show. "Trying, you may be, but you are not a burden."

"Very well, Professors. It seems I shall stay," She addressed Albus with a small nod of her head. She just hoped she could handle it. Seven years of lessons had been horrible. Never able to acknowledge that Severus was her father to others, though some had guessed. Never able to experience father-daughter moments. Being alone until being shipped back to her grandparents every summer. But, like riding a horse, she could get right back into the swing of this dance she knew so well.

"I believe there is an extra room in the dungeons, isn't there, Severus?" Albus' eyes twinkled. Anything to make the taciturn man open up to anyone, especially family.

"Yes, there is, but…" Severus lacked a very good excuse for her to find a room elsewhere. Damn the Headmaster anyway. And damn the small flinch her face made when he said 'but', and the way her eyes slid to the floor.

"I am sure the students will not mind having a former Slytherin down there. Perhaps some of them even remember her. She was a prefect, after all, and a good one." Albus grinned at them.

Severus nodded and left the room once more. He wanted to growl and fume, but he knew that Dumbledore had made up his mind and there was no changing it now. Severina was going to the dungeons and that was that. His luck the room was right near his own. It felt almost planned.

Severina quickly took after him knowing she must if she was to find her room. "Professor, I am sorry if my coming back has…" She was in the habit of calling him professor and being so very cordial to him. Not only from her schooling at the school but from her grandfather. Proper respect to the men of the family was expected.

Severus felt a sigh inside himself but did not let it out. She was his daughter. Things should not be so strained. Where had he gone so terribly wrong? Why did he have to push her away, too? "'Rina, don't call me that when we are alone." The old nickname from her time as a small child rolled off his tongue easily without thought. "Yes, I am a bit worried, but we'll just leave it at that." He did not face her, just kept making his way down the corridors and stairs to the dungeon.

"Alright." She hesitantly accepted to call him something else, though uncertain what it would be. "Tell me," she broached carefully, "Mr. Lupin... Is he a friend of yours now? I heard he had taken that imbecile Lockhart's place for a year. Is it true they brought 'Mad-Eye' Moody in after that?" While curious, she just wished for any reason for the man to converse with her. Moody was hardly of much interested to her but she did not wish to be just inquiring of Remus.

"Unfortunately, yes, they did. Though, it turned out to be Barty Crouch, Jr. under the effects of polyjuice. And no, as far as I am concerned, Lupin and I are not friends." The werewolf just enjoyed acting like they were. The man drove Severus mad to no ends, in many ways.

Severina narrowed her eyes in thought and suspicion. "Is that so?" Not really saying her father was lying so much as it seemed to be Remus needed told that. "He was quite concerned about you after…" She did not finish her sentence, growing very quiet instead. She was moving far too fast without knowing what ground lay beneath her feet. _Curiosity killed the cat, they say, Severina. Don't be the damn cat. _She told herself.

"I ran?" Snape asked, wincing mentally at his choice of terms. Had he really seemed such a coward as he just made himself out to be? No matter. The incident was done and he could no more change it than anything in the past. Even if he longed to change some things so terribly it hurt. "Remus is like that with everyone." He brushed the subject aside as he stopped and opened a door. "Here you are. I am sure you can go to Hogsmeade tomorrow and locate some clothing and other items, if you need."

"Tomorrow is Saturday," she started, doing her best to make it sound like she was simply clarifying this to herself than proposing anything. Her eyes, however, held the question she dare not even think to herself let alone speak. She would not presume anything onto him. He likely had much work to see to that was far more important than going with his child to Hogsmeade.

"I have papers I must see to, and a few tests to grade," he answered just as she was certain he would. Granted the work could wait a few hours, but he was nothing if not steadfast to his job. It came before all else. He stopped himself from looking away at that thought. It had always come before all else from the time she was no longer a small girl.

She nodded and turned to go inside her new room. "Very well. I'm sure Harry will accompany me…" she trailed off, realizing the disappointment was in her voice. Curse her parts for doing things without her consent.

"Alright," he reluctantly conceded, faster than he would have for anyone else, and without much fight in his voice. "I will go, and Mr. Potter may as well. I imagine he and his friends were planning to as is." It was a Hogsmeade weekend. Many students would be in town and it would not appear too odd for him to take that time to venture forth as well. Perhaps he could even pick up a few things for himself. Pop over to Nocturne Alley while out…

"I'll see you at breakfast then." She closed the door, making her way over to the bed. She took off her robe and fell onto the bed. She was not overly pleased with the way things were going, but Harry, it seemed, needed her. He was not wizened as he should be. She had much to open his eyes to. The only hope was it did not break his spirit in the process.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were busy talking when they entered the Great Hall for breakfast. As they sat down, Seamus Finnegan came bouncing over to sit beside them. He was unusually happy this morning and even more unusually friendly. "Who is she? Do you know? No one else seems to know! Other than some Slytherins but they won't tell anyone else anything."

Taking a moment to catch up with the fact that Seamus was rambling like a love struck teenage boy a couple years younger than his age, they took a moment before one of them finally thought to respond. "Seamus! What are you prattling on about?" Hermione demanded. Really, all this over a female! You would think a Veela was dancing on the tables.

"Her! Isn't she pretty? And those eyes!" Seamus pointed to Severina, who was seated beside Snape, and gazed at her almost dreamily. Harry narrowed his gaze at the other boy minutely without realizing he was. He better not get ideas toward his sister. And why was he protective over a sister he just met?

"What about her eyes?" Harry asked. Seamus turned back to him. As he looked at Harry, he noticed the similarity. The same striking green eyes blazed at him from the other boy's face. Not as beautiful on Harry, in Seamus' opinion, but still the same.

"Blimey! Your eyes are just like hers!" He exclaimed.

Harry snorted and filled his plate with a small assortment of food. He ate quietly as he listened to others slowly turn from his sudden and attitude to wonder at who his sister was. _You'd think she was a princess or goddess they way they were acting. _After he finished his meal, he stood and started to leave. The feeling of eyes on him made him glance toward the head table.

Severina beckoned Harry to come to her subtly. He slowly made his way to the head table. As he was almost there, his path was blocked by Draco Malfoy. Severina's gaze narrowed as she watched the boys interact. "Really!" She exclaimed. She glared at her father, knowing he would never do anything to his Slytherins, let alone his precious Draco, and made her way to Harry's side. "Is there a problem?" Her voice carried over the obnoxious tones of Draco's voice like they boy was whispering, though she did not raise her tone.

"No, not at all," Draco said, looking her up and down. "I was just…" He did not get to finish whatever he was about to say to belittle Harry.

"Just what, Mr. Malfoy? Giving Mr. Potter a hard time?" She glared at him. He was just like his father. That much she could see. She would have to endeavor to change that if she had a chance. One Lucius Malfoy was all the world would ever need of his ilk.

Draco glared at her. "Do I know you?" He would not be treated in this manner, even by an adult.

"You may remember me. I was a prefect the first two years you were here." She placed her left hand on Harry's shoulder. Her sleeve moved just enough for Draco to see the scar. "I suggest you grow up, young Malfoy. Or you shall end up in a very dark and dangerous place in this world." Her eyes hardened as she eyed the blond. Then, wrapping her arm around Harry, she turned to leave, forgetting Draco entirely for the time being. "Come, Harry. I wish to do some shopping, and my father is not always the best of company to be alone with."

She led Harry back to his friends, knowing they would be curious of her, as all the students seemed to be at the moment. "Guys, this is Severina. Severina, this is Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

"Ah yes, the red hair and freckles gave that away. I am pleased to make your acquaintances." She dipped her head in a respectful greeting then smiled. "Now, if my father would…" She did not expect him for a while, figuring Draco would go complaining to the man. She was not expecting to be cut off.

"I'm coming," Snape drawled as he came up behind her. He had the perfectly irritating habit of showing up right on cue, and while she was speaking.

"Very well. Would you like to join us in Hogsmeade then?" She asked the two Gryffindors. She doubted her father would approve so did not give him the chance to rebuff her offer. "I imagine you were going as it is."

"Let us run to the dormitory first," Hermione said quickly and a tad too cheerfully as she drug Ron and Harry off.

"Very well, we shall wait outside!" She called after them before taking Snape's arm and starting out of the Great Hall. The man looked absolutely dumbfounded to being dragged around by the arm, especially in public, but his brain had yet to register to stop her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione pulled the two boys into the common room and immediately pounced on Harry. "You know her and that she's Snape's daughter?" Why hadn't he said anything, especially when Seamus had started prattling so?

"Her name is Severina," he said dryly, shrugging. "We met last night, and yes she is Snape's daughter."

"Original with names weren't they? Severus and Severina." Ron shook his head. Some families were so weird.

"Perhaps her mother wanted her named after he father," Harry snapped irritably. What right did they have to judge his sister or his mother? "Are you two coming or not?" He was being unusually short tempered, he knew, but she was his sister after all. He just felt naturally protective without even thinking about it. To finally have family that wanted him…

"What's gotten into you, Harry? Why are you defending her so?" Hermione had never seen him like this except about Sirius or Remus or someone close to him. He had just met the woman and was defending her like she meant so much.

"Don't worry about it and come on." He turned and left them to gather whatever they needed. He had to wonder why he was, too. He didn't know her, absolutely nothing about her other than who her parents were. Did simple knowledge of relation and her seeming interest in him really provoke so much loyalty? Was he so desperate for family?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severina and Snape both could tell that something had upset Harry as the boy came to join them. They shared a glance but said nothing, knowing that he would never speak unless he wanted to. Provocation and interrogation would only make him clam up all the more. Besides, whatever was bothering him was his concern, not theirs.

Severina did note, however, that Harry did not get very close to her father. "There is obviously something between the two of you I am missing," she commented. Harry looked at Snape just as coldly as Snape looked at him. _Yep. No warm fuzzies between these two in the least. _"Oh no. Not while I am around. You two will be civil to one another, do you understand me?" She eyed both of them, hands on hips just short of waggling her finger at them. "Finally," she muttered as Ron and Hermione joined them, relaxing her stance.

"So, Mr. Weasley, how is your obnoxious brother Percy doing?" Severina asked after a few moments, as they walked toward their destination. She would at least try to get to know Harry's friends, and the only thing she could think to ask the Weasley boy was about the other one she had been the closest in age to during their time at Hogwarts.

"You know Percy?" That shocked the hell out of him. Sure, people knew Percy, but no one ever asked about him.

"Yes, I am only a year older than him. I can remember him quite well. Always wanting to do better and be better than everyone else. Surprised he was a Gryffindor actually. He would have made a fine Slytherin." Had she foreseen the results that simple statement would have had… Hell, she probably would have said it anyway.

"Slytherin! A Weasley! Never!" Ron seemed appalled. One of his siblings in that vile slithery House! Never!

"Really, Ronald," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Must you base so much on something like Houses?" Not that she had any use for any of the Slytherins either, that didn't mean all of them there ever was had to be bad.

"Yes!" Ron, Severina, and Snape responded in a heartbeat.

Hermione again rolled her eyes, looking at Harry, who shrugged. She turned as she heard someone approaching. _Ah. Just the person to help me make my point. _She thought in vain. "Professor Lupin, you aren't as stuck on House placement as they are, are you?" She asked, crossing her arms. Surely he had some good sense in his head. It was just a method of separating the students into groups where they shared similar traits, thus making it easier for the teachers to keep an eye on them. Why did everyone make such a deal about it?

"What about Houses?" Remus stopped beside her. He looked at them all curiously. He had been following them for some time and had not expected her to suddenly turn around and address him.

"Do you base a lot on what House a person is from or in?" She asked with exasperation. Surely he heard the end of the conversation.

"Well," he thought a moment, "I suppose that I do." His words were not ones she wanted to hear but he continued before she could say anything. "They are separated for reasons, Miss Granger. If I found myself wanting someone to do something, I would choose someone based on what their motives were and how well they would likely do the deed. The House they were from or in would more than likely tell me that, though not all fit steadfastly to the set beliefs of what each House stands for."

Hermione did not look pleased by his response, not pleased at all. "Well, I know that most Slytherins are not good people…"

"I resent that, Miss Granger," Severina cut in. "I will have you know that many of the best witches and wizards have come from Slytherin!" She was as snappish and haughty as her father. Her tone as cool and edged as his could be.

"Yes, along with…"

"Voldemort?" Severina asked. "Well, yes, that is so. The Malfoys are another prime example. Tell me. Do you hold Slytherin against the Snapes as well?" As much as she looked like Lily, there was no doubt to anyone that she was a Snape. "I suppose those Slytherins that don't follow Voldemort are just as bad as the rest of them?"

The new edge in Severina's eyes was all too familiar to Remus and Snape. "'Rina, leave her be," her father ordered without the edge he used with students. He knew himself well enough to recognize what she could be capable of if Granger pushed the issue further.

Severina snorted and took his arm once more. "Fine. Let's see to the shopping." She began pulling her father with her, going from a Severus clone to a Lily one. The others looked on in shock at seeing someone DRAG Severus Snape anywhere without him protesting. His silence did not, however, last very long.

"Severina, must you rush like some overeager child?" He was finally able to pull free. She rolled her eyes, seemingly unconcerned by what he said. Lupin, however, caught something the others did not. A slight change in her pupils and the color of her eyes.

"Severus, may I have a word with you?" He took a hold of the other man's shoulder and pulled him aside. His grip was too firm for the other man to simply twist free, and the action was so sudden that he was quickly and easily moved away from the group.

"What, Lupin?" The Potions Master was not currently pleased. Was today drag around Severus Snape Day?

"Severus, did you ever stop to think, perhaps in heart, she still is a child wanting to cling to her father and have him let her? Did she ever get to do this with you before?"

Severus glared at Remus a moment before averting his gaze. The werewolf was right. He absolutely hated it when Lupin was right. This was probably the first time they had ever gone on a 'family' outing. "I suppose you could be correct, Lupin," he slowly answered. He would not outright say that the werewolf was completely correct. He and Severina had spent time together when she was younger but never in public; unless it was a stuffy social function that a child could not enjoy and he loathed being part of.

Remus sighed. "Must you call me that all the time?" Was it so hard to spit out a civil Remus? It was always Lupin or werewolf. Did the other man know how much it hurt to always be addressed like that? Remus mentally snorted. He probably did it because he did know.

"Yes, Lupin, I must." Severus brushed passed him, heading in the direction his daughter had gone; Harry and the others with her. Remus sighed and followed. He wanted to see how Snape handled the outing, but he also didn't know if he should be around the man so much. It only made him feel worse.


	2. chapter two

AN:Thanks to lioness 78, who helped me get the dialogue done on this part, though she will note I tweaked it a small bit.

Some of the brooms are of my own mind if you wonder where the names came from.

Lovebugs, all!

"Why are we here again?" Harry asked as they made their way toward the best clothing place in Hogsmeade. He was not looking forward to clothes shopping at all, especially with Snape present.

Ron looked at him like he was crazy. "Who wants to stay at the castle when we can come here?"

"Yeah, but clothes shopping? Why not go look at new brooms?" Harry shuddered slightly. Ron thought then agreed.

"True." He liked the idea of brooms and Quidditch stuff.

Remus smiled as he watched all of them. Hermione was distancing herself while Snape was grinding his teeth in agitation. Ron and Harry seemed oblivious to the others as Severina knew exactly where she was going and what she wanted. He was not surprised when Snape spoke up. "Potter, there is more to life than Quidditch. If you spent half as much time on your studies as you do on…"

Severina cut him off before he really got going. "I need to go shopping and thought this a nice opportunity for us to spend time together. You don't want me to wear the same outfit everyday, do you? Or perhaps you wish for me to run around nude?"

Harry scrunched up his face. "Well… No, that would be gross seeing my sister naked and all."

Ron about killed over at that. "**_Sister?!_**" He had to lean on Hermione to settle himself, feeling somewhat faint.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione looked at him with slight concern.

"Sister! Can you believe that? Harry has a sister!"

Snape brought something else crashing down by commenting, "These things do happen, Mr. Weasley." At that moment, Ron remember another piece of crucial information.

"Wait!" He held up a hand pointing between Harry and Snape. "That means…" His mouth opened and closed several times with no sound omitting.

"Yes, Ron?" Harry asked as Severina sighed. She had a bad feeling where this could lead.

Hermione slapped Ron on the back of his head. "Speak."

"Yer mum and Snape?" He was beyond stunned.

"That is the preferred method in conceiving children," Hermione commented.

"Eeeewwww!!!!" He covered his ears and clamped his eyes closed. "Mental images of… Shut it!"

Remus looked at Ron oddly. Ron had never known Lily, but he assumed knowing Severus was enough. Harry shook his head. "We really shouldn't tell him things."

"Obviously not," Severina said, sounding much like her father. "I suppose the whole castle will know by nightfall."

Harry frowned at her. "Are you ashamed to be my sister?" She did not answer, looking hesitant. "You are, aren't you?"

"No… I just dislike attention, and this will garner much. Why would I be ashamed of you?" She moved to stand closer to her father.

Hermione eyed her. "Well, if Harry can deal with it, you should be able to also."

"I suppose so." Severina relented somewhat. Hermione stuck her nose in the air as she hmphed and walked off. Severina unconsciously rubbed at her scar. "Bit of a know-it-all, isn't she?"

Harry and Ron, who had looked up as Hermione walked away, both spoke. "That's Mione for you." "Yeah, but that's Mione."

"She'll grow on you, though," Harry assured her. Severina was not certain she wanted her to.

"Well, as pleasant as it is standing around doing nothing, shall we continue?" Severus was beyond bored and out of his element.

"I believe we are here for a reason, or I should say you all are." Remus smiled at him. Severina nodded, agreeing with them. She pulled her father into the clothing store, the others following. Harry had to pull Ron along as he still had his hands over his ears and his eyes shut again.

Inside, she began looking at the more muggle like gothic style clothes. Some of the shirts were sheer, meant to be worn over others, with some having wide necks to drape over a shoulder. The ones to go underneath were short and low-cut with straps for shoulders. She chose low-riding pants, some actually leather, as well as some full length skirts. Her color choices were all dark hues of red, green, blue, purple, and of course black. Severus was not amused, but Remus was by the look on the other man's face.

"I do not believe you will be wearing any of those items at Hogwarts," Snape commented as she piled them into his arms.

"I need something descent to wear if I am going to make regular drips to Hogsmeade. I'll get some robs, too. Calm down."

"These are not descent, and I will not calm down. If you wear these, you may as well walk around nude!" Snape was losing it.

"Didn't seem to phase you when I mentioned it earlier." She smirked to herself as she threw some sleeves, actually surprised to find them in a wizard store, onto the pile. She had figured on having to make some. She also selected some tights and a few belts. She turned the smirk onto her father, as it was his trademark smirk she wore. Her eyes were alight with Lily's mischievousness.

"Since I believed you to be jesting, I did not concern myself. You are too much like your mother."

"That she seems to be," Remus commented. Snape turned on him.

"I do not need your help with my daughter, Lupin."

Severina tried to break the two men up before an argument or worse started. "They are to wear in layers, alright? No one will see anything inappropriate." She continued to dig when her words went seemingly unheard. She found a some nice 'descent' clothes to wear as well, knowing he would demand it of her.

"I was just commenting, Severus."

Meanwhile, Harry had had enough of Ron's childishness. "For goodness sakes, Ron! Open your eyes and take your bloody hands off your ears." Ron peaked open one eye before dropping his hands and looking around. Harry shook his head. "You seriously need help, you know that, right?"

Ron looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"Nothing, Ron. Nothing." Harry just looked at Ron before being distracted by the others again.

"Yes, well, since it is apparent that she is her mother's daughter, there is no need to comment," Snape shot back to Remus. To get her father's attention, Severina placed two very short skirts on top the pile in his arms.

"Very well, Severus." Remus was used to just giving in to Severus and letting the man have his way. He had less headaches that way.

Snape rolled his eyes, noticing the skirts while doing so. "No, absolutely not." He dropped the pile to the floor and put the skirts back where she had found them. She giggled and winked at Remus, who chuckled and returned her smile.

"Geez, Severina, did you leave any on the rack?" Harry looked at her, shaking his head.

"Handling her real well, Sev," Remus commented.

"Shut up, Lupin."

"Yes," she told Harry. "Now, I need shoes."

Remus smiled at Severus as Ron groaned. "Women and shoe shopping are not fun to be with at the same time," Ron commented.

"Well, we could go look at the new Quidditch equipment," Harry offered, also wanting an out.

Severus, with a flick of his wand, sent the rest of the clothes back to their proper places. "Hey!" Severina glared at Snape while trying to pout. "Wait for me, Har. I want to see about a new broom," she called having heard what Harry had said. She turned her attention back to her father. "I have to pick those out again!"

"When you start to pick out sensible attire, I will carry it."

Her eyes moved to Harry and Ron. She would not ask Remus to carry her things unless necessary. "Would you boys be dears and come here?" She smiled sweetly.

Ron's arms immediately flew up to keep her away. "Uh-uh. Not me."

"Sorry, sis. Not touching that one."

As a last resort, she decided to look to Remus. "I am not getting between you and Severus," he informed her. "I like myself fully intact."

Snape smirked at her. She quickly took out her wand. Again, she selected what she wanted, commanding the items to levitate behind her. For good measure, she stuck her tongue out at her father. Remus lost his composure, laughing hard. Ron stood stunned, along with Harry, that Snape did not explode.

"Young lady, that is most inappropriate." He scowled at her.

"Yeah, well…" She waved her wand and the clothes disappeared. She had sent them to the counter to be purchased.

Remus clapped a hand to Severus' back. "Still not need help?" He chuckled and walked off to look at some things. "You know, Severus. You should consider new clothing as well."

"That's a great idea!" Severina beamed at Remus before smirking at Snape, giving him a critical once over.

Ron, who had been standing silent with Harry, looked at the other boy. "Pinch me. I must be dreamin'. I can't actual see this." He paused a moment then grinned. "Wait until everyone hears how Snape spent his day!" He started bouncing.

"You want to live so long, huh, Ron?" Harry thought for a moment. "Where's Mione?"

"Who cares! This is gettin' good." Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him away after that before the other boy got himself into serious trouble. They then started looking for Hermione despite Ron's grumbling that she could take care of herself.

"You even think of coming near me with an article of clothing, and you will wish that someone hexed you." Severus glared at Remus. Severina started to laugh at them.

"Really, Sev. You are so drab." Remus looked at a few shirts.

"And I suppose you would have me in a frilly pink robe?" Snape sneered.

"Don't be absurd." Remus considered a few darker green and red shirts, looking between them and Severus. Severina was finding it all hilarious.

"My clothes are perfectly serviceable."

Remus nodded. "Yes, they do need serviced, with color." Severina was fighting to calm down.

"That is enough. You two may spend the rest of the day shopping. I am going back to my dungeon." Severus turned to leave.

Remus sighed and grabbed the man by the shoulder. "Severus, wait." He pulled him to the side, again. Severina had gained control and had turned to look at the robes sullenly.

"What do you want? Haven't you ridiculed me enough for one day?" Snape hissed, scowling at Remus.

"Did you not see how happy she was? Did that not mean a thing to you? Look at her now." He pointed to Severina. She had found a stuffy, warm, full covering black robe, which she draped over her arm.

"She should not feel that it is right to find happiness at someone else's expense." He looked uncertain, though, as he gazed at her.

Remus understood fully well why Severus felt that way. He looked down before going on. "No, she shouldn't. She was not laughing at your expense, nor was I. We were acting in jest, Sev. Much of her happiness comes from just being here with you and Harry, though he has run off." The latter part had a tone to it that Snape misinterpreted.

"I am not the boy's keeper. As for my daughter, if she will agree to show some decorum, I don't see why I should not stay." Remus nodded and shoved the other man toward his daughter. He could not help but wonder when he had become a family councilor, but he figured this family needed him to be that. Severus walked up to Severina, not liking the way Remus had just manhandled him. She looked up startled when he spoke. "You will show some decorum or I really shall leave next time, is that understood?"

She looked up at him, mouth open to speak but nothing coming out. Finally, she managed, "Yes, sir." She turned back to digging through the robes, still needing a dress robe. She located one with a tight, high collar that was made of dark green crushed velvet, lined with black silk, and accented with silver clasps. A deftly hid hood was attached as well.

"You really are a handful sometimes," he said as he pulled her into a hug, kissing her hair. Remus was taken aback by this but said nothing, leaving them alone. "So, shall we get you some ice cream after you have emptied my accounts and this store?"

She frowned at him, uncertain how serious he was about which parts of what he said. "Ice cream? I am no longer a child, you know? I wouldn't mind going to the Three Broomsticks, though, after I get my shoes."

He eyed her. "You are my child and ice cream will do. Just do not buy ten boxes when you only need one pair." She nodded, knowing what pair she wanted if she could only get one. She turned and left his side to retrieve them. Snape gave her a painful smile as she went to get them. Remus watched them, wondering if they were alright or not. She soon returned with her robes and a pair of black boots. The boots were knee high with twenty pairs of eyes and thick, chunky treaded soles. Snape eyed them but said nothing about them "Have you found what you were looking for? Can we leave now?"

"Yes." She nodded as she came to his side.

"Good. Now how much is all this going to cost me?" They started toward the front of the store.

"If you want to take out some of the clothes…" She hesitated to offer, not knowing how he would see her doing so.

"I am perfectly capable of paying for my child's completely new wardrobe."

"I… Alright." She could not tell if he was upset with her or not so she decided to just play it safe. In so doing, she made up her mind to not ask him to purchase another item, not even a broomstick.

"You, however, will carry the bags." He looked at her. She nodded then shrunk them to go in her pocket. "Now, what else did you need?" They started for the Three Broomsticks, Snape deciding against the ice cream as he really did not care for the stuff.

"The clothes will do." She did not look at him. Remus followed, frowning. He had heard her mention a new broom earlier, eagerly. So had Severus.

"If I did not want to buy what you need, I would not have asked. Now spit it out."

"I would appreciate a broom." She said this after eyeing him hesitantly.

"And?"

"And nothing. What else could I need?" She walked passed him, into the Three Broomsticks. Remus continued to frown as he followed Severus inside.

"What else do you want, then, I should ask?" Severus walked to her side.

"Nothing," she told him yet again.

"I don't quite believe you, but I believe we should find Mr. Potter." Severus did not seem thrilled with his own idea. "He would know better than I what the latest and best brooms are."

"He mentioned going to the Quidditch shop," Remus told him.

"Well, then, would you be so kind as to find all three of them and bring them back here." Snape was not asking. Remus sighed. He nodded and left the Snapes alone. Severina sat down but said nothing as she waited on the bartender to come over to them. "I would appreciate it if you would tell me what else you wish to buy while here."

She looked up at him as he sat down with her. "I really can't think of anything. I'm not used to having what I want."

"Why?" He asked, though he figured he knew.

"I'm hunted, you know that. I can't stick my head up most of the time for the fear someone will come along and lop it off or something." She looked back down.

"You are safe here. I will not let a anyone touch a hair on your head. So, besides the broomstick, think of one thing you want more than anything and it is yours."

She eyed him again then looked up as the bartender came over to them. "What'll it be? Have ta say, surprised to see you in here." The latter statement meant for Snape.

Severus ignored the barb. "I'll have whatever she has."

Severina smiled at the bartender. "Butterbeet, thanks."

"Comin' right up, lass." He turned and left.

"Now, for the one item…"

She looked at him. "One thing I always wanted… Give me time to think about it."

"Alright, but don't keep me waiting too long." She nodded as Remus came in with the other three in tow. Snape looked to Harry. "Mr. Potter, I have a job for you."

Harry, somewhat suspicious, shared a worried glance with Ron before he swallowed and answered, "Yes, Sir?"

"Would you like to tell him what you need, Severina?"

She looked up, startled after having gone back into thought. "What?" She glanced over to Harry after what he wanted registered. "Oh. I need a broom, Harry."

Harry noticed a slight changer in her demeanor. She was not as happy, it seemed, as she had been earlier. Even Ron had started to pick up on the change. "Okay…" He was not sure what the wanted from him. "What kind of broom?"

"Well, I'm not sure. That's what I need you for. I like the new Nimbus model as well as the latest Cleansweep. The Nimbus 2001 was a good model, as was the 2000. The Firebolt is a good broom, too, of course." Snape looked at her. Why had she not said she knew that much about broomsticks.

"I have one of those," Harry commented.

Ron was gaping at her. "I like 'er even more now, Harry. She knows stuff, interesting stuff." He glanced at Hermione, who had her nose in the air still.

Harry thought a moment. "I don't know if you need something that fast though."

She raised a brow in a Snape like manner. "Am I incapable of handling a broomstick now?" She sounded exasperated and slightly hurt. Snape knew she was referring, at least in part, to his attack on her clothing and behavior.

Harry is startled at first. "I didn't say that. The only reason I have one is because of Quidditch. So, unless you plan on joining one of the teams, why would you need something that fast?"

"I am too old to join the teams at Hogwarts." She unconsciously rubbed at her scar again as she lost herself in thought again. "Father?"

Thinking she was still talking about the Quidditch at Hogwarts, he said, "I would think so since you have to be a student."

She rolled her eyes at him. "No, I have an idea of something I can do while staying at the school." She looked back at Harry.

Harry got defensive. "Hey, you want a Firebolt, get a bloody Firebolt. Why even ask me since you seem to know so much about it?" Remus sighed. He needed to talk to Harry.

Snape glared at him. "Mr. Potter, that is enough."

Severina only frowned slightly. "It is alright, father." The bartender returned with their drinks. "Thanks."

"Of course, Severina," he said before turning to the others. Remus waved him off, not wanting anything. The others took butterbeers as well.

"He was just trying to help," Hermione commented from behind Harry. Remus looked at her and shook his head. She frowned, glaring back at him but said no more.

Severina looked at Severus. "An owl."

He took a moment to realize what she was talking about. "You wish to have an owl?"

"I've never had one, not that I have anyone to mail or anything, but I want one."

"Then, we shall pick on up once we get your broom." He glared at Harry again. She nodded and they finished their butterbeers in silence.

They all started for the broom shop next. Snape watched as Severina stepped into the shop and started looking around. He followed her as she moved around. "You should get pads if you intend to help Potter practice for his Quidditch."

"Yes, plus I may need them if the headmaster allows me to do as I wish." She looked over the Firebolts, not sure that is what she wanted. A simple comment had been blown out of proportion.

"What is it you wish?"

"I'm surprised you didn't ask earlier. Harry made it sound as though Quidditch wasn't my cup of tea. I imagine the headmaster would not mind a new referee or someone to assist Madam Hooch."

"And for a moment I thought it was something I would have to forbid." Snape smirked at her.

"I did not say that. I said unless you were going to play Quidditch, you probably wouldn't need a Firebolt."

Hermione was sick of the whole day. "Well, what is it going to be so we can get out of here?"

"No one asked you to stay, Mione." Ron smiled at her. "We all know you hate flying." Severina glanced at the girl then back to the brooms. How could someone dislike flying?

"Yes, well, I for one would like to get back to Hogwarts."

"Doing advanced studies again?" Remus asked. He glanced to Snape and shook his head knowing that Severus had been the same way.

"Yes, of course."

"Very well, Miss Granger. As soon as my daughter picks out her broom and owl, we shall head back.

"So, what are you going to choose, Vena?" She looked at him oddly. He smiled and winked. She smiled back then moved to a stand in the back of the room. The broom was new and pricey. She was not certain her father would go for it, but he walked up behind her and placed a hand on shoulder. He nodded his approval.

"This one," she announced as she selected a Swift Silver Star. The Nimbus company had put it out as a combination of the Shooting Star, Silver Arrow and Swift Stick.

"Good, we can leave now," Hermione commented.

"That's a nice choice, Vena, but are you sure you don't want a Firebolt?

"If I choose to wish to ride one, I will ask to borrow yours. Perhaps, just to show you I can."

Harry had finally had enough. "I never said you couldn't. Stop putting words in my mouth!"

She frowned. "Very well." She looked much like her father at the moment.

"As much as I hate to say it, Potter did not say you wouldn't be able to ride a Firebolt, 'Rina." She sighed, looking between them, then nodded apologetically.

"Do you always feel everyone is against you?" Harry asked her. Remus came up behind him and took a hold of the back of his neck.

"I…" Severina shook her head and left the shop without another word.

"We need to talk," Remus told him.

"Why can't we talk now while she gets her owl?"

"Alone, Harry." The others took the hint and left as well. Snape had already followed Severina.

"We are alone. What is your problem?"

"Just watch her, Harry, and what you say and how." Remus patted his back then stepped away.

"I did not say anything."

"No, but I know you noticed her change in attitude. How she had drawn in on herself." He sighed and watched the others walk toward the next shop. "She, like you, has little in this world when it comes to family and friends. She has had Snape, Harry, and that is all. Now, she has you and is worried that you may think ill of her. She just wants to prove herself to you."

"I don't think ill of, her and she was like this before I said anything. It wasn't my fault."

"I never said it was. Besides, you said you had said nothing."

"I didn't say what she thinks I said." Harry eyed him suspiciously. "You have a thing for her, don't you?"

"_What?!_" Remus was thrown by that. "I do not have a thing for your sister!"

"The way you hover over her, wanting to protect her," Harry pointed out.

"She reminds me greatly of your mother, as you do your father. She is not the only one I am watching out for."

"If you say so." Ron came running up to them then.

"What's the hold up? Never guess who we ran into at the shop, Harry!"

"Nothing, I was talking to Remus about girls. Who?"

"Girls! Remus!" Ron seemed shocked. "Might want to ask someone…" He trailed off as Remus looked at him coolly.

"What?" Harry demanded. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Bill! He's down at the pet shop! Come on!" Ron was not going to answer.

"That I may be a bit rusty, Harry," Remus told the boy.

"Why do I not believe that?"

"It is the truth. I haven't chased skirts in a very long time." Ron coughed at that and took off toward where he left his brother. Harry followed, allowing the topic to drop though he was certain they were keeping something from him. Remus followed as well.

Severina was surveying the owls as the keeper stood panting. He had been chasing a small, energetic owl all over the shop when they had walked in. He was glad the small creature seemed to disappear as they entered.

Ron, standing by Bill, called to Harry, "This is who you need to ask about girls!" He grins broadly as Bill flushes slightly. Ron had been rather loud.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked toward Hermione. "I was just wondering why they are so weird sometimes."

Remus chuckled. "No man will ever know that answer, right, Sev?"

Snape, who was watching his daughter and not listening just said, "If you say so."

Severina was drawn to an eagle owl off to the side. No other cages were near his. She reached toward him and he nipped one of her fingers. She jerked her hand back, shaking it before sucking on the wound. "I'll take this one."

"Are you sure? He seems ill-tempered." Remus watched the owl closely.

"Yes, I want this one." It nipped at her again as she got closer.

"Remind you of anyone?" Harry whispered to Ron, referring to Snape. Ron chuckled.

The keeper walked over. "He's a mean one." The man was still slightly out of breath. "Had him for a while. Never figured I would sell him. Been extra testy with that little whirlwind flying around in here. Hope the little thing flew out the damn door."

Severina looked over at her father. He nodded in silent approval. "It is your choice."

She looked at him oddly for a second then beamed. "I'll take him!" The keeper nodded and handed her the cage. The owl was fidgeting. Snape gave her a smile only she saw as he moved to pay for the bird. Ron looked at her owl as she stopped by the others but did not get very close.

"Nice choice of broom," Bill commented to her.

"Thank you."

Snape walked up. "Shall we return to Hogwarts?" Severina nodded and said goodbye to Bill with a smile. Snape caught the smile but said nothing as he frowned. Remus shook Bill's hand in farewell before following the others.

"Better go, Ron. I got some work to do, then I'm off again." Ron nodded and said his goodbyes before running after Harry. Bill watched them a moment. "Nice choice of an owl, too!" He called to Severina. She glanced back to smile and nearly fell on her face as she tripped.


	3. chapter three

"Walk much, Sis?" Harry asked as he caught Severina as she fell. Her owl nipped at him as its cage came in range. He gave it a dirty look then put his attention back on her.

She looked up a bit startled. "What?" She was also quite embarrassed.

"I asked if you walk much since you seem to be falling all over yourself." Harry smirked at her. So, she liked Bill. He would have to play with that.

"Uh… Yes, just tripped is all." Bill, who had started to move toward them as she fell, was now smiling at her. She felt something odd move through her, something she did not recognize. Never had she felt the sensation.

"Hmmm. Could Ron have a sister-in-law soon?" Harry asked in jest. Bill seemed interested in her nearly as much as she was in him.

Severina jerked back and looked at him in surprise. "What… I never… Why would you… What made you…" She was lost for words.

"I'm only kidding, Sis, geez. Though, a better family I couldn't ask for."

"Huh?" He rolled his eyes and started pulling her along.

"Come on before daddy dearest sees the way you two are looking at each other." He pulled her in the direction of the others.

"What?" She suddenly straightened and looked toward her father.

"I don't think he's noticed yet. Just act normal." He looked ahead and saw Remus walking close to Snape. Hermione had already left them behind, and Ron was at his side laughing. The youngest Weasley son found the whole thing with Bill hilarious. Harry really worried about Ron at times.

Severina nodded at Harry and pulled away from him to walk on her own. She spared on last look to Bill, who smiled with a final wave before turning to walk the other way.

Harry picked up his pace a bit so he could catch up with Severus. "Sir, can I have a word with you in private?"

Snape raised a brow and looked at Harry suspiciously. "Whatever for, Potter?"

"I would prefer not to speak about it with everyone around."

"Very well." He stopped and motioned Remus to take the others on ahead. Remus seemed reluctant but did so. Once they were suitably in the distance, Snape looked at Harry. "Well, Potter?"

"Well… Sir…" He looked down at his shoes.

"Spit it out, boy," Severus commanded impatiently.

"It's about my mother and… and you."

Snape's brow rose higher. "What about us?" He feared he knew where Harry was going.

"Well… Did you lover her… Were you in love with her and she with you?" He frowned a bit as he asked. Did he really want the answer?

Severus sighed and looked at Harry in a way Harry had never seen on the man's face before. "I did love her." He looked away. "And, I believe, in some way, she did love me. But… never as much as she did your father." He did not look pleased as the words left his mouth. He felt he had said too much.

"Why… I mean how. I thought they were inseparable?" Harry wanted to understand. He wanted to know why he had a sister who was fathered by Snape of all people. He wanted to know why he had never known.

Snape snorted. "Perhaps you should talk about that with Lupin. As to how your sister came to be, which I presume is what you wish to know?"

"Well, I know how she came to be, but yes I wonder how the two of you got together and why my mom didn't raise her."

Severus did not want to talk about it, but he supposed Harry had a right to know. "Your father."

"My father stopped her? Why would she stay with him then? After all she sacrificed for me."

"Your father did not know. She hid from him _everything_ about Severina."

"**_What?!_** Did… did she not want her? Love her?"

"Yes, Lilly loved her. She did not want to take the chance he would hat her for what had come to pass."

"How could she then? Not keep her own flesh and blood because of some man?" Harry was becoming more openly upset. He could not believe what she had done and why. He did not realize he was not truly understanding things. Severus was not good at talking about Lily, even after so much time.

"You do not understand and I am not certain I know how to explain it to you. The headmaster knows the story quite well. Why don't you ask him." He was not asking or suggesting. He was done talking with Harry about it, but he made a mental note to seek Albus out before Harry could.

"I will, but I guess I realized my mother wasn't the person everyone thought she was. She was weak. Family should mean more." He fought his tears as he walked away. Severus watched him go, hating that Harry had obtained that image of his mother. He said nothing, though, as he followed.

Severina sat with Ron waiting on Harry and her father to arrive back at the castle. She had her broom, Ron having insisted she try it out. Harry saw it and knew the best way to keep things off him. "So, shall we try out your new broom?" He did his best to act and look normal.

Severina looked at him. She tilted her head and glanced at Snape. "Are you alright, both of you?"

"I am fine, 'Rina. I have some things to attend to." He hurried inside to speak with the headmaster.

"Yeah, I'm great… So, wanna try your new broom?"

Severina watched Snape leave before turning to Harry. He is ashamed and having a hard time meetin her eyes. She noticed his behavior but let him alone. They had disagreed more than enough for one day, and she did not want to push their fresh relationship to far. "Okay. You guys gonna join me?" They nodded and retrieved their brooms.

Harry kept up with her as they flew, but she and Ron both noticed he was not his normal self. His fluid, natural grace was gone. The Firebolt seemed to be having trouble understanding what he wanted. Finally, Severina pulled to a stop. She met Ron's worried eyes. "Harry?"

"Yes, Vena." He stopped beside her.

"I was a student here your first two years. I know you fly better than that. What's wrong?" She eyed him with concern. Her mind traveled to the day he fell from his broom and broke his arm only to be 'treated' by that idiot Lockhart.

"I'm… I'm just tired I guess from all the excitement today." He was not doing such a great job of lying.

"Excitement. Something happen I don't know about? Snape wasn't that entertaining." Ron hovered beside him. "Somethin's wrong, Harry."

"No, I'm fine. I think I just need a rest is all. Why don't you two continued to ride. I think I'm going in."

"What did you an' Snape talk about?" Ron had a sickening feeling that was why Harry was acting the way he was.

Severina shook her head. "Leave it, Ron. He doesn't want to talk."

"I'm falling behind in potions," Harry continued to lie. Well, it was not a lie exactly. Potions was not his best subject. "I asked if there was any make up work."

"Let's fly, Ron. Let him work whatever out on his own." Severina did not quite believe what he was saying. She took to the air, pushing her new broom with little effort. She went fast and high.

"New broom sure is a beaut!" Ron exclaimed. Harry only nodded before making his way down and inside. He wanted to speak to Dumbledore.

Snape had left only moments before Harry tapped the gargoyle. The statue soon slid aside and the staircase carried him up to the office. Albus smiled at him. "Mr. Potter, do come in and have a seat." Harry sat down in the chair the headmaster had motioned to. "Is something troubling you, Harry. You look quite distracted."

"Yes, I talked to Snape about my mother and sister."

"Oh?" Dumbledore acted as though he had not already known.

"He said you would know why my mother was a coward."

Albus stilled himself. Severus had been right. "Lily was hardly a coward, Harry."

"Why? Everything I was taught about her being selfless and brave was a lie."

Albus stood and walked to a cabinet across the room. From inside, he procured a small wooden box. He returned to his desk and sat down. Harry watched, arms crossed. "Your mother… Lily knew that an auror and a deatheater could never be together, nor could she raise the child of one. She also doubted James' ability to handle what had happened between her and Severus." He opened the box and removed two small velvet bags. He took the contents from inside the red one and placed it on the surface of his desk. A necklace of gold lay there with a dark rose red tinted black stone set in it.

"So, she abandoned my sister so she could keep my father?" Harry sounded out raged. He felt much more than that.

Dumbledore sighed. "She left your sister where she knew she would be safe from the hands of the man that killed her. Not from James. She did eventually tell him."

"She wasn't safe. She has the scar. They found her." Harry was practically snarling.

"Yes. At the age of seventeen, they took her and placed the dark mark upon her arm. They did not know, however, that she was Lily's daughter. They knew only that Severus had hidden his heir from them."

Not giving up his anger, Harry changed the subject, or rather tried. "What are the stones for?"

"Your mother left them with me the day of your birth. They are for her children, she said." He handed the red one to Harry. The stone flickered with life for a moment. "That one is yours." He passed over the bag that went with it.

"What are the for?" He did not really want anything from his mother at the moment.

"They link you together so that you will always be able to hear the call of the other should something befall them. They let you communicate, feel what the other feels if both allow. A message is stored on each of them from mother to child." Dumbledore began to dig through a drawer. He pulled out some lemon drops, his dish was empty on his desk and needed filled. "Lemon drop?" He held them out in offer after taking one himself.

"No, thank you." Dumbledore shrugged and filled his dish, putting the rest away. "I do not wish to hear anything from that woman right now. To me she abandoned her daughter, left her alone in the world. Just like… It doesn't matter."

"Just like she did you?" Remus made his presence known to Harry. He did not step away from the staircase.

"It doesn't matter now. I know why she protected me. Guilt from what she had done to her other child."

"Harry…" Remus was stunned and appalled. He shook his head. He could not handle talking to Harry for the moment. He turned with sorrowful eyes and left the room.

"You do not have to listen to the words of your mother, but take them so you may always be connected to your sister."

"For that reason and that reason alone I will accept them. I'll make sure Vena gets the other." He took the other as Dumbledore handed the small pouch to him.

Albus nodded. "You will find her in the infirmary. Mr. Weasley seems to have had an accident."

"Ron!" Harry stood and rushed from the room without so much as a goodbye. The headmaster was not surprised, but he did frown in thought. He could not fully accept the way Harry had come to see his mother.

Remus had no one to turn to but Severus. Snape was the only one who would have any idea how he felt. Some of his sorrow left as he entered the other man's work room. Severus was chasing a very small owl around the room. Scorch marks on the walls and other things led Remus to believe he had tried to stun the small creature with little success. "Bloody pest hold still!"

"Can't catch a small owl, Severus? That's pretty bad."

Severus looked toward the door, where Remus stood, and sneered. "What do _you_ want, Lupin. I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Remus looked around more thoroughly. A few cauldrons and shattered vials were scattered on the floor. Some putrid liquid was smoking on the floor as well. "I can see that you are." He stepped farther in but not too far.

"If you aren't going to help then leave."

The owl, sensing Remus was calm and kind, flew over and landed on the man's shoulder with a little angry hoot toward Snape. "Where did it come from?"

"How would I know that? Get that thing out of here, and if I ever see it again it will be on the menu for dinner!"

"It is in your dungeon in your work room," Remus pointed out. Before either could say another word, Severina's new owl cam flying in. He landed on the table before Severus, eyeing the potions master.

"What does he want?" Snape eyed the large bird. The small owl flew over and landed beside the other.

"You are going to the owls, Sev."

"Is there a reason you are here?" He turned his attention back to Lupin.

"Harry."


	4. chapter four

Severus looked at Lupin. "What trouble is the boy in now?" He sounded exasperated. Could he not stay out of trouble?

"He isn't in trouble, but the memory of his mother is." Remus walked over to a stool and sat down.

Severus sighed. Remus worried too much. "I thought it may be. I went to Dumbledore and told Harry to seek him out."

"He has, but it did not help." Remus looked very disturbed by this as he said it.

"He's pigheaded. He'll get over it eventually." Snape dismissed the issue.

"Are you so sure? He has a higher opinion of you than of his mother now. He thinks she died for him out of guilt, not love."

"Did he say that?" Snape looked at Remus in worry.

"About his mother, yes, but not about you. Though, it is quite obvious. He's angry, confused, sad. He not only feels she abandoned Severina, but that she did so only to keep James, not to protect her as Albus has informed him she did." Remus was relying on information from third parties. He had never known about Severina.

"She did what was needed." Severus' voice held an edge. Remus knew Snape felt slightly like Harry in regards to James.

"Perhaps, and I understand how he could see it the way he does. She could have told James, stayed with you, left you both to raise her daughter on her own. Harry has yet to learn that you can't live in the past. I think his sister can teach both of you that." Remus looked at him pointedly in hopes of relaying that he understood and they were no longer children or enemies.

"He found out recently that one of his parents was not, in his opinion, who he believed them to be. It will take time for him to get over it. He has made a step by claiming 'Rina as a sister, no once have I heard him refer to her as half anything."

Remus nodded, glad Severus was perhaps getting a new opinion of Harry. "Did you know about the stones?"

"Yes, I know she left them for both." He had learned not long after Severina started Hogwarts. Albus had felt it had been time to inform him of Lily's wish to have the children linked together.

"Harry has them. He refuses to hear what the woman on the stone says. He won't even call her mother now." Remus looked away with sad eyes. He had known Lily well, had loved her like a sister. He could not fathom anyone looking at her the way Harry, of all people, was.

"It is his choice. What would you have me do? He would not listen to anything I would have to say about her."

"No." Remus stood dejectedly, not looking at Severus. "I should go."

Severus did not know why, as the words left his mouth, but he felt compelled to comfort the man as best he could. "You may stay if you wish… To talk."

Remus was surprised by the offer and sat down with a nod. "What do we talk about?" Neither man had any idea.

Harry rushed into the infirmary. "Ron, are you okay?"

Severina was standing there smiling fighting chuckles. Ron looked at Harry with a glare. "Yes! I'm bloody fine! Would you people stop fussin'. Worse than my… No, no one is worse at that then mum." Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue and frowned at him.

"What in blue blazes happened?" Harry got out just as Poppy spoke.

"Ronald Weasley, do not yell while in this room!"

"He…" Severina started to fight her giggles. "He collided with this small gray thing…" She trailed off as she lost her battle with her giggles. "Found out it was his owl. Knocked him clean off his broom."

Harry forgot his grief and tried not to laugh himself, turning a nice shade of crimson in the process. About that time, Pidwigeon came in and started flying about like a little gray tornado, colliding with Poppy's head in the process. Harry lost it and doubled over in fits of laughter. She clucked again, frowning. "Alright. Out with you three." She ushered them to the door. "And take this with you." She pointed to Pidwigeon.

Severina had to help Ron off the bed as he was a bit sore. He pulled away to walk on his own as they walked from the room. They made their way toward Gryffindor Tower. "Ron, can you make it on your own?"

"Of course I can! I'm not crippled." He grumbled about mother hens and pains in the arse as he left them. Ron entered as Harry pulled Severina to the side. "Vena, I need to talk to you." He knew Ron was alright so he was thinking about his mother again.

"Alright." She looked at him, waiting.

Harry held out her necklace. She took the small bag from him. "Your mother left this with Dumbledore for you. I have on, too. It connects us so we can talk to each other. There's also a message if you wish to hear it; but, if so, don't play it while I'm around."

She frowned at him, clasping her fist around the green stone she had taken from the bag. "What? Why?"

"I do not ever want to remember that a selfish creature like that was my mother."

Severina took a step away from him. "Harry?" She was confused and worried.

"Yes?" He looked at her as though nothing he had just said should be odd, almost challenging her, in a way, to contradict what he said.

"What's wrong with you? Why would you say such a thing?" She was horrified.

"Because I know the reason she did what she did. She gave you up so she could keep my father. So, he wouldn't be mad at her or leave her."

"That's not true!" She backed away farther. Her eyes danced around looking for an escape or something, anything to change what she was having to hear, what her brother thought.

"Believe what you will. You're my sister and only family. That is all that matters to me right now. To know that you are safe." He pointed to the fist that held her stone.

"Oh, Harry…" He turned to leave. She just stood there and watched him go before turning and running to the dungeons. She nearly plowed Filch over in the process. Filch yelled after her but she ignored him, continuing to father in hopes he could make sense of things for her. She rushed in pale and distraught.

Severus and Remus looked up from their conversation and tea. Severus frowned, not liking her continence. "What is the matter?"

"It's my fault! I should never have told him!" She still clutched the stone, chain hanging from her hand.

"Told who what?" He had a feeling deep down he knew who and what.

"Harry." She looked frantic. "I should never have told him that I am his sister."

Severus stood. "Why? What happened?" He would damn the boy if he had done something stupid.

Tears started falling from her eyes. "He hates her, and it's my fault." She looked lost as she just stood there.

Snape walked over and embraced her, tucking her head beneath his chin. "It is all new to him. He will see the error in his ways soon." She leaned into his chest. Remus looked at them, nodding his goodbye to Severus knowing they needed to be alone.

"I was scared to tell him, that something awful would happen," she mumbled into her father's chest.

"Rina, you can't blame yourself for others' feelings. It is because he cares so much for you that he feels this way. He feels guilty that he had his mother and father when you did not. He thinks you deserved more."

"I know but… What if he comes to hate me, too? If he so easily casts blame… He already hates you and now our mother…" She pulled back to look up at him. "I had plenty. I have memories. I still have plenty." She leaned back into him, returning his embrace. Her tears fell to his robes. She still had a father where Harry had none.

"We have a dislike of each other, true; and to some extent, on my side, it is due to that fact that Lily chose James over me. I did not make things easy for him. I still do not. He does not hate me though." She did not say anything. She stayed where she was, enjoying the feeling despite her sorrow. He so rarely held her or did anything like he was. "He will not hate you. The feelings he has right now are part of a protectiveness for you. You may have had more than he throughout your life, but he doesn't see things that way. He does not dwell on what he did not have, but he thinks you should have had the chance to know your mother's love in some way. He isn't seeing clearly right now it will change. You should be there for him."

"But she did love me." Severina pulled away. She wondered when he had become so in tune with such matters. "Do you think if I showed him that she did…"

"It is up to you. It may help a little, at least, to start the healing." She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I should go to my room and sort through all my new clothes." She smiled at him slightly. "I…" She stopped what she was about to say. "Tell Harry I wish to speak with him if you see him first."

Snape looked at her. "What did you start to say?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She kissed his cheek again before starting for the door.

"And I you, Severina." He returned her slight smile. She nodded and left his rooms.


	5. chapter five

The next morning, Severina sat looking over a box of mementos. Oddly enough, her father had held onto them for her. Many of the items she had forgotten. Going down memory lane, she lost track of time and forgot she was awaiting the arrival of her brother. A knock on her door made her come back to the present. "Yes?"

Harry's hesitant voice sounded from the other side. He had never been to her rooms, and was worried about how they had left things the night before. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," she answered.

Harry entered the room, taking a quick look around. They were alone, as he had hoped. "Snape told me you wanted to see me."

"I wanted to talk with you, yes." She motioned to a spot beside her on her bed. "Sit." Harry sat and waited. She had something to say. He would let her say it. "I want to show you some things as well."

He nodded. "Alright."

"But first…" Harry looked at her openly, ready for whatever she said. "I want you to tell me something. How can you so easily turn on someone you supposedly loved?"

"What?" The question was one he was not prepared for, and it took him slightly by surprise.

"You heard me." She had yet to look up from the box since he had sat down. She continued to rummage through the items within.

Harry thought only a moment before answering, sticking to his guns the way he had the night before. "She wasn't the person I was lead to believe. The woman I was told about would never have done the things she did."

"So, she did not love us?" Severina asked in a calm, understanding tone.

"In a way, I suppose she did, but that doesn't make her a good mother." He shrugged and looked at his feet to avoid the gaze now leveled upon him.

"I may not act as though I am older than you at times, but I am, Harry. Though not much older, I have seen things you have not. I knew the woman you have only been told of." She pulled a simple silver ID-like bracelet from the box. She fingered the bracelet as she pulled a small album out as well, which she passed to Harry. "You were not there. You shouldn't judge."

"And, I suppose you were old enough to remember?" He looked at the photos inside. Many were of Severina as she aged. Some were of Lily and James. More yet were of baby Harry. A select few were of Severus throughout the years.

"Some things, yes."

"So, some pictures are suppose to make it all alright?"

She did not say anything as she held the bracelet out for him to see. He took the offered item, noticing there was an inscription on either side. The outer side said 'Angel Princess'. The underside said 'To Lily's little angel and my little princess. -James'. Harry started fighting the tears that were coming to his eyes. "All this proves is that my dad was a bigger man than she gave him credit for." He was not going to give up the fight yet. So, she placed stacks of letters before him. The letters were from Lily and James, even a few were from Sirius. He eyed them, starting to cry though he tried to not.

Severina reached forward and touched his cheek. "Harry, it's okay. I understand why you felt the way you did. Our mother understands, too. You see, she never abandoned us. She's right here." She placed his hand on her heart as she placed one of her own on his. "She'll always be there, as will James and Sirius."

"She… She left us both."

"Physically, Harry. She had no choice. She lives on in us. Do you think she found joy in leaving me so that I would not be killed? Do you think she wanted to leave you? There is only one person to blame for any of this." She eyed him hardly. "He is the one that took her away from us, took them all from us."

"If I had not been born you would still have her."

Severina was startled by that thought. "He would have killed them at some point, Harry. I would not trade you for that time I could have had. I cannot trade you for anything." She pulled him into her arms and kissed his forehead.

"You don't know that! Someone could have stopped him. They might still be alive today."

"Harry, Peter could have stopped him, could have not betrayed them." She had learned from her father the claims of Sirius that Peter Pettigrew was the one to blame for what Sirius was accused. She had adamantly agreed that Sirius could never have done what they all claimed. Neither she nor her father talked about it any more. They had decided to disagree. "They would still be here. The past is gone and we are now. We must live with what we have and not for what may have been."

"What is now sucks. I'm tired of losing people. I don't want to lose you, too."

She squeezed him to her. "I don't think so. I have you, and you will not lose me. If I die, Harry, I will be with you. The stones connect us even beyond death." She touched hers where it rested on her throat. She had put it on a leather choker.

He finally started to really cry, not fighting it any more. "No more death. I'm sick of it. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

She tightened her hold. "Alright." She rocked him gently. "I love you, Harry. You must know that."

"I love you, too, Vena." He stayed where he was, just allowing her to hold him.


	6. chapter six

A couple days after settling things about Lily, Harry and Severina sat together at a Quidditch game. Ravenclaw was trying valiantly to beat Slytherin. Things were not going in their favor. Severina found the game boring. She was enjoying the people around her more than what was going on in the sky. Remus was sitting next to Severus, keeping Snape distracted and calm. Bill was there as well, having gotten a few days off to deliver a package to Dumbledore. Ron and Ginny had been given permission to sit with the professors so they could spend time with their brother. Hermione had come along.

Snape and Remus sat behind the others. Ginny had gone off to do something. Bill sat between Ron and Severina. Hermione was on the other side of Ron, Harry on the other side of Severina. Hermione was having a hard time communicating with Ron. "Ron, did you hear what I just said?"

"Huh?" He looked to Hermione. He had not. "What did you say, Mione?"

"I said… Oh, never mind. Wouldn't want to stop you from drooling all over Severina." She glared at him.

Severina heard this, as did the rest of them. She looked at Hermione. Ron was red and gaping. "What was that, Miss Granger?"

"I'm not droolin' over anyone!" Ron exclaimed. Bill chuckled as Remus gauged Snape's reaction.

"Well, you certainly haven't been watching the match, now have you? The snitch could be sitting on your head and you wouldn't know!"

"Mione, that is uncalled for. You sound jealous." Harry looked at her somewhat shocked.

"That she does," Bill agreed, grinning at Hermione. "Thought you liked ol' Krum?"

"I am not jealous!" She defended herself vehemently, crossing her arms.

Severina leaned over slightly and whispered in Harry's ear. "Denial."

"Isn't just a river in Africa," he whispered back with a laugh.

"I don't have to listen to this!" Hermione declared before standing and storming off. At this time, Remus was elbowing Severus and nodding toward Harry and Severina.

"What is it Lupin?" Snape demanded grouchily, as usual.

Remus shook his head. "Clueless as ever, Severus."

Ron chased after Hermione. "Mione! Wait!"

Hermione stopped, turned, and glared at him. "What do you want, Ronald Weasley?"

"What's wrong with you lately?"

"You're so wrapped up in Harry's big sister that you forget about the rest of your friends. That's what!"

"I haven't forgot about you or Harry or anyone else! If you didn't notice, my brother is the one I was talking to." Ron glared back. Then, he stepped closer as what Harry and Bill had said registered on him.

"Really? He seemed pretty wrapped up in her, too," she pointed out.

"Are you jealous? Do you really think I like 'er like that?" He stepped even closer.

"I am not _jealous!_ What would I have to be jealous about?"

He frowned at her slightly. "Nothin', I guess." He turned to leave her alone. He felt disappointed.

"You wait right there," she demanded.

He turned back to her. "What?"

"What was that suppose to mean?" She frowned at him.

"Nothin', Mione. I don't know why you would be jealous of me likin' another girl!" He exclaimed. He did not like another girl. His heart had belonged to Hermione for some time.

"I… I… am not jealous of that…" She turned crimson as he stepped closer.

"You sure?" He stepped even closer to her yet again.

"W… why would _I_ be jealous of _her_?" She did her best to sound dignified and hide that her heart was his as well.

"Not just her, Mione. Any girl." He moved even closer, barely a foot between them. His voice was soft, casual. His nerves however, were dancing like never before.

"I… I'm not jealous of any girl." She was sounding less and less sure of herself.

He stepped closer still. "So, if I were to kiss another girl and not you?"

"Why would I care?" Her voice had become softer with every step he took toward her. His face was only inches from hers.

"What if I kissed you?" His voice was a whisper.

"You wouldn't." She was not too convinced of that, and she so wanted him to.

"Do you want me to?" He leaned in a little, only centimeters between them.

"W… why…" She never finished whatever she was trying to stutter out. He leaned in all the way and kissed her. He does not force her to kiss him back, but she readily replied to the kiss after her initial shock wore off. They stood there kissing for several long moment until…

Ginny was on her way back to the others when she came across her brother and Hermione. She stopped and gaped a moment before squealing in delight. The two broke apart quickly, both going shades of red darker than Ron's hair. "Oh. My. God!" She ran up to them with a large grin and hugged one then the other. "I gotta tell someone!" She disappeared like a flash toward their seats.

"Oh god. The whole school is going to know."

Ron looked at Hermione. "Is that a problem?" He looked worried, like she was about to reject him.

"Well… No, but it would be nice to have some privacy in this matter, don't you think?" She looked up at him.

"Hell, Mione. I don't care who knows long as you let me do that again." He grinned at her with a twinkle in his eye.

She gave him a shy smile in return. "If you want to, I wouldn't stop you." He took her into his arms and kissed her again, deeply. They forgot about the Quidditch game and everything else but one another.

The others were sitting watching the game and talking quietly when Ginny came running up. She slid into the spot beside Bill, bumping into him as she did. He looked at her, seeing the huge grin on her face. "What are you so happy about?"

"They were kissing!" She squealed.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Ron and Hermione!"

Bill started to laugh. He had been waiting on that. "Well, it's about time." Harry said happily.

"She was jealous," Severina said. They fell into a discussion of this and that, ignoring Snape and Remus.

"Do you ever wish you were that age again? Things were so much more simple." Remus looked at Severus.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Really simple? That's not what I recall. I recall ridicule from classmates and almost loosing my life." He gazed at Remus coolly.

Remus sighed and looked away. He did not say anything else. He was done apologizing for that.

"What?" Severina had heard the last part of what her father had said.

"Nothing, Rina. Watch the match. You'll need to hone your skill if you wish to be a referee." She frowned but turned back around. She looked at Harry then Bill before settling her gaze upon the game.

"I can't believe it. It's about time those two sorted this out," Harry said to Ginny.

"Isn't it! I was so happy when I saw them. What brought it on, I wonder."

"Vena," Harry told her simply.

"Huh?" Severina looked over at him.

"Nothing." He looked at her innocently.

She frowned again. Looking at Bill, she asked, "Is it just me or are they all keeping things from me?"

Bill chuckled. "It would seem."

"We are not keeping things from you. We are just torturing you. That's what little brothers are for." He grinned at her smugly.

"He has a point. I should know. I have five."

"You poor man," she told Bill. "That is torture."

"Hey!" Harry yelled.

Severina looked at him innocently this time. "What?"

"I heard that. I am not as bad as his brothers."

"No one is as bad as Fred and George." Severina smiled at Bill as he said that.

"I remember them. Always pulling stuff on everyone."

"See! Count yourself lucky. Your father could have been in love with Mrs. Weasley." Bill choked on his laughter at that. Remus could not stop his.

"Potter!" Severus glared at him.

"Yes, Sir?" He asked innocently. Severina scooted right up against Bill to be out of harm's way.

"That was not humorous. You will keep your tongue in your mouth the rest of the game or loose points for your house." Snape moved his glared to Bill, who looked back with a clueless 'what' look.

"Calm down, Severus." Remus had regained most of his composure. "He had a valid point."

Bill and Severina started talking again. "Do not encourage him," Snape snapped.

"I remember Percy, too." That is the one I really pity you for," Severina told Bill.

"Tell me about it," Bill agreed.

"I wasn't encouraging him," Remus defended himself.

"Yes you were." Severus put his glare on Remus.

"If you say so, Sev." Remus let the subject drop, as usual. He was not going to argue with Severus.

As the game wore on, Harry began communicating with his hands. His actions lasted all of ten minutes before Severus had enough. "Stop that! Bloody talk!"

"But, you told me not to." Harry forced his grin down.

"Potter, you are really pushing it today," Severus growled.

"Come on, Father. Have some fun." Severina smiled at her father. She went ignored.

"Don't I always?" Harry asked the potion master.

"Insufferable child," Severus grumbled.

"Harry," Remus warned.

"Yes, Sir?" Harry asked Remus, all innocent. Remus just gave him a pointed look "Grown ups are no fun," Harry told Ginny.

"Hey!" Bill, Remus, and Severina exclaimed.

Harry ignored them. "So, your brother's having fun with Mione. You wanna go have some fun, too?" He wiggled his brows at her.

"Don't lead her on, Potter." Bill looked at him with a frown.

"What? No 'touch my sister and you're dead'?" Bill shrugged. "See? What did I tell you? No fun at all." He winked at Ginny.

"We can't help it if Severus is draining it out of us," Remus said while smirking at Snape.

"Shut up, Lupin."

Bill leaned over slightly and whispered in Severina's ear. "He's flirting with your father." Startled, she slid back and turned quickly to look at Remus. Her eyes clouded over as she began to think. She failed to notice she had knocked Harry to the floor.

"Ow! Hey, what gives?" Harry looked up at her. She did not hear him. Her gaze was going between her father and Remus. Bill winked at Harry but did not say anything. Ginny smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He looked at her sourly.

She frowned at him. "You know what." She was the spitting image of a younger Molly.

Harry started to laugh. "I feel sorry for your kids, Ginny. They won't get by with anything."

"I am my mother's daughter," she said smugly.

"You go, Ginny." He looked around. "Now, would someone like to tell me why I ended up on the floor?"Severina was intently staring at Remus, who was starting to feel self-conscience. Bill shrugged and Ginny was not about to tell him in front of the teachers.

"Alright! Everyone knock it off!" Snape snapped, glaring at all of them. Severina chose that time to climb up and sit between him and Remus, who she was still eyeing.

Remus could take no more of it. "Do I have something on my face?" She barely heard him, shaking her head in response.

"Now, what's going on? Why do I feel like I'm the only one left out?" Bill motioned to Severus and Remus covertly so the two could not see. "Yeah, and?" Harry was not getting it.

"Ron and Hermione," Bill told him as if that said it all.

"They're off somewhere. So?"

"No," Ginny said. "He means that…" She just could not say it loudly. She stood and made Bill scoot over. She bent down and whispered in Harry's ear. "…that Professor Lupin likes Snape the way Ron and Hermione like each other."

"What?! You mean… they…"

"Shhhhh!" She pulled him to the seat beside her. "Neither one really knows what is going on, but Remus has been flirting with him for some time now."

"Well, someone should do something, don't you think?" Harry glanced up at the teachers.

"I think Bill took care of that." She looked at Severina, who had a Lily Evans plotting grin on her face.

"Okay." Harry was slightly weirded out by the news, but it was not that big of a deal to him. Ginny smiled at him before turning back to the game.

Remus had noticed the look on Severina's face himself. "Sev, this doesn't look good." She was still lost in thought, not really seeing or hearing any of them.

Severus shook his daughter's shoulder. "Whatever it is, don't even think about it."

She shook her head, his voice and the shaking bringing her back to reality. "Huh? How did I get up here?" She had not realized she was moving when she had. She moved back down to sit between Ginny and Bill.

"Not good at all," Remus repeated.

"Well, we'll just have to keep an eye on her." Severus felt that was enough.

"We? I'm the one she was staring at!"

"If you do not wish me to stop her, then you'll have to keep an eye on her."

"Oh no! She's your daughter!"

"Then, as I said, we'll have to keep an eye on her." Severus scowled at him.

Remus leaned closer. "You know how damn hard it was to stop Lily, if you could," he hissed in the man's ear, his breath hot.

"Then you had better be on guard, hadn't you?" Remus snorted and sat back with a frown.

"Boooooooooooooooooo!" Harry yelled as Draco caught the snitch, ending the game.

"Really, Har." Severina rolled her eyes.

"What, Potter. Afraid he'll win next time you two play against each other?" Snape asked with a smirk.

"Not a chance, the sniveling little butthead."

"Clever, Harry," Severina drawled before stopping to listen to Bill, who took this opportunity to lean over and whisper in Severina's ear.

"I don't have to be back to Gringott's for a couple days. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tonight?" She looked up at him and nodded. "Good. What time shall we meet?"

"Let me go change, and we can leave any time. You can wait in my rooms if you want." She smiled at him.

"I think your dad would have me… Um, let's just meet in the main hall, okay?"

She smiled at him. "Alright. Give me half an hour max." She kissed his cheek before running off to get ready.

Severus narrowed his gaze on Bill. Something was going on. "What are you doing with my daughter?"

Bill held up his hands. "I'm not doin' a thing!"

"You had better not even think about it. I know potions that would turn you in to dust. They would never find the body."

"Okay! Calm down!" Bill back away slightly.

"Severus, leave them be."

Snape glanced at Remus then back to Bill. "Just remember what I said." He got up to leave. Bill nodded, sighing once Severus and Remus walked away.

"Well, that went well," Harry commented.

"What?" Bill looked at Harry.

"Well, I mean he didn't turn you in to dust on the spot. So, that went well."

"Why would he turn me to dust? I didn't do anything!" Bill was avidly defending myself.

"You're going out with his daughter for cripes sake." Harry was not that dense. He could put two and two together.

"Just dinner between adults."

"Yeah right," Ginny drawled. Bill glared at her.

"Hey, don't glare at her. She knows what she's talking about." Harry put an arm around her shoulders.

"How would you know?" He eyed Harry menacingly, suspiciously.

"Well, she picked up on Lupin." Harry shrugged.

"Yeah… We all know Remus is gay."

"I didn't."

"It's okay, Harry." Ginny patted him on the arm.

"Well, since you do have intentions towards my sister, I'm gonna ask what they are." Harry eyed Bill in return.

"What? It's dinner. The first time I've had dinner with her. How am I suppose to know?" Bill was growing sick of the third degree.

"Hey, man. Had to do the brother thing since you did it to me."

Bill looked at Harry in exasperation. "You two aren't doing anything together."

"No, but you thought we were for a moment, and looked like you wanted to hang me."

"Well, then we are even." Bill turned to walk away so he could meet Severina.


	7. chapter seven

He stood and waited in the main hall, near the outer door. He did not have to wait too long before she came along. She walked up to him, catching the eye of many of the students as she did. She wore hip hugging, low-riding black leather trousers and a blood red cropped bodice top. Her hair was pulled up into a tight pony tail at the crown of her head and she wore dark make up on her pale face. Bill was stunned. She was pretty, he would give her that any time, but the way she looked as she sauntered up to him made his breath hitch.

"Wow!" He was wide eyed. "You look great…" He frowned as he thought of something. "Your dad lets you dress like this? I would have thought he'd have a fit."

She grinned at him. "Let's just say he hasn't seen me, yet."

"You're going to get us both in trouble, I fear."

"Can you take the heat?" She took his arm, smirking.

"Oh, I think I can handle a little fire." He returned her smile.

She got a twinkle in her eye. "Can you handle Severus Snape, though?"

"Yeah, I put up with while I was here. I'm not a student anymore. Besides, I think he'll have his hands full pretty soon." Bill began leading her outside, towards Hogsmeade.

"Damn straight. I really need to come up with something…" She lost herself in thought. How could she get her father and Lupin together. Surely there had to be a way!

"Something?" Bill looked at her, curious to hear what was going on in her mind.

"Yeah. To get Remus and my father together."

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of it. Could have Harry help, something for you to bond over," he suggested.

"Perhaps," she said as she thought. "I would probably get better ideas from you sister, though." She smiled at him.

"She's a smart on, she is." He seemed very proud of Ginny.

"Hmmm…" She got a thoughtful look on her face.

"How long do you think it'll be before she and Harry realize?" He put a hand over the one on his arm.

"Hard to tell, but I'm going to let that one pan out on its own."

"Really? The way you want to match make for Snape and Lupin, I would think that you would be the first to do the same for him."

"Harry is not oblivious. Really, to you think my father has any idea what to do when it comes to a relationship! This is Severus Snape we are talking about!" She looked up at him with her vibrant green eyes.

"He must know something, or you wouldn't be here," Bill pointed out. Severina bit back the retort about where that relationship went and his lack there of since.

"I don't know. I'm not sure how that happened, me being here. He's never talked about it, and I can't go to my mother." She looked down but smiled. "Remus seems persistent, though. I think he'll win father over. If father even likes guys." Her head came up in surprise. Why had she not thought of that before? "Have to be as subtle as I can and ask."

"You and subtle don't seem to go together." He looked her over form top to bottom. She didn't leave very much to the imagination.

She smiled at him somewhat smugly. "Oh? Smooth and quick, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "Well, I try."

She chuckled. "A Weasley trait. I've heard your mother dislikes your hair." She fingered it. "I like it."

"Well, then I'll keep it long just for you."

"Are your brothers as charming as you?" She smirked at him. "Though, I must say, you come on a little thick for a first date."

He smiled. "I don't know. I've never had them make moves on him." His mood changed, sobered. "If I'm making you uncomfortable I can stop."

She shook her head slightly, with a smile. "No, it's fine. As I said, charming in a cute sort of way. It's just your humor coming through."

"If you're sure… beautiful." He smiled at her again.

"You're going to give me a complex, Mr. Weasley."

"What better complex to have than know you are beautiful?"

"If my father could hear you."

Bill smirked. "He'd kill me. Anyway, what would you like to eat?" He asked as they entered the restaurant. They sat down and looked at the menus.

"Oh, I don't care really. Anything."

"Well then, order anything you want."

She nodded. "I'll have… a steak, French fries, and a side salad." She smiled at the waiter and handed over her menu. Bill followed suite but did not take a salad. "So, what is it like working for Gringotts?"

"Very adventurous at times, but the paper work sucks." He smiles. "What's it like being Snape's daughter?"

She shrugged. "Not really the expert. We write, on occasion. I see him maybe once a year nowadays, if that. But, he's a good guy. He cares, if you can get him to show it."

"Most parents do. If you want my opinion on getting him together with Lupin, go at it straight ahead. I don't think he'll get subtle."

"So, what, walk up to him and go 'Father, I think you need to date Remus Lupin'?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

"You going to be there with the camera so I can always remember the moment he died of a heart attack?" She asked sardonically.

"If you want, or maybe something like 'Remus isn't the boy you remember from school. I think you have a lot in common and should spend some time getting to know him better'."

"I like yours better. I think I'll ask Remus his intentions. Maybe he should make the first move, because I doubt my father will."

"I think he already is your dad just isn't getting it. See, subtle doesn't work on him."

Severina nodded. "Well, enough about my father. I plan to forget about him and his problems for now." She smiled at him.

"What do you want to think about?" He asked, returning her smile.

"Anything that has nothing to do with troubles."

"Well, I could tell you bad jokes." He offered cheerfully.

"Oh?" She was interested to hear how bad they could be. "Let's here one."

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?" She threaded her fingers together and rested her chin upon them.

"Dwain."

"Dwain who?" She could tell she was going to regret the answer.

"Dwain the tub. I'm dwowning."

"Yes, that was bad." She chuckled. "So? What do we talk about?"

"Well, let's see. We covered my hair, your father's dating habits, our siblings getting together, bad jokes, my work… I think all that's left is making wedding plans." He grinned at her.

"I bet Fred and George love you." She smiled at him.

"Where do you think they learned it from. Don't tell mum. She thinks I'm an angel." He winked.

"Secret is safe with me, for now." She smirked.

He raised a brow. "Should I be worried about that statement?" He then smirked himself. "Of course, I could tell your father about that outfit you're wearing."

Her smirk turned into a patent Snape smirk and shrugged. "He bought them."

Bill looked really surprised. "You gotta be shitting me!"

"No. Day we saw you at the pet shop."

"Damn. Well there goes my leverage."

She laughed. "Sorry."

"That's okay. I plan to learn at least one of your secrets so we are on level ground again." He looked at her with a merry determination.

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell me."

"Well, I'm twenty-one, was a… Well… I had the mark for less than twenty-four hours, I graduated Hogwarts, and I have been living in the muggle world for the better part of the last four years."

"Those aren't really secrets, though. Tell me you once ate five pounds of chocolate at one setting or you have a sixth toe… Something you wouldn't want people to know."

She pondered for a minute. "I don't know. You just want something not to tell my father, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much so that you won't tell mum about Fred and George."

"Well, I don't have them in, but I have several piercing. And, I have a couple tats."

"Where are the piercing, and what are the tattoos?" He perked up greatly. He really wanted to know.

"Well, one of the piercing you wouldn't be able to see anyhow." She winked at him. "I have my belly button done and my left brow as well as…" She stuck her tongue out to show him that hole. "I'm thinking of letting that one close. My tats are of a snake and a red-black rose."

"Really? Wouldn't be able to see? The mind wonders." He grinned at her.

"I'm sure yours does."

"You could just tell me, and put it to rest."

"Or, you could hope to see one day." She smirked at him.

He returned her smirk. "That I could. Until then, I'll just have to imagine."

"That you will." She looked up as their food arrived. They ate in silence through half the meal. Finally, Bill had listened to the silence long enough.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Yes, or I would have left, insulted you, or both. Maybe even dumped your drink in your lap."

"Please, I work at Gringotts. You'd have a hard time insulting me."

"Well, I don't wish to try. But, I am a Snape, even if I go by Evans. We know how to do such things."

"Well, at least you come by it honestly."

"And the goblins don't?"

"Yeah, they do, but I am a Weasley and we are the nicest people there are." He rolled his eyes. She chuckled. She had found them all nice, except Percy.

"I'll give you that, for all of them but Percy. He's just… Percy."

"No, he's an ass."

"You said it, I didn't."

"Yes, I did, and I'll stick to it, too."

"Percy is more anal that my father, or Granger."

"He'd be fine if he could get laid."

"Not something I think will ever happen unless he finds some snob in the Ministry willing, that is able."

"Like he needs to reproduce anyway. Could you imagine the kids?"

Severina had a good laugh over that. "What about Fred and George?"

"They both deserve to have sets of twins just like them, only girls."

She continued to laugh as he said that. "Well, they say the children are worse than the parents." She made a face. "I hope Malfoy doesn't procreate."

"Some would say the same for Snape. His daughter turned out pretty good, though." He smiled at her. He liked the light in her eyes.

"I think my mother had to do with that."

"Well, yeah. I mean in the end he's done the right thing, turned his back on the dark side and all."

"True." She began to rub at her scar, which had began a dull burning. She was not surprised to see a man a few tables away stand and rush from the place. He was calling to them. The man that had just left was a Death Eater.

"Does it bother you much?" He nodded to her arm.

"He's calling to them.

He took her right hand. "It's okay. You didn't have a choice."

"No." She looked at their hands. "I didn't when it was put on. It doesn't hurt like theirs, but it burns a bit."

"Well, once he's gone we won't have to worry about it." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"If he's ever gone." She looked back up to Bill's eyes. "I've hid from him for four years. I'm starting to wonder why I just don't get it over with. The man over there, the one that ran out, I think he recognized me. If he did, Voldemort knows where I am now."

Bill winced slightly at the name. "Don't talk like that. You'll be fine, and he will be gone. We won't let anything happen to you." He squeezed her hand again then let it go.

"I hope you are right." She started eating again, not wanting to talk about it. Bill decided to allow her that.

Ginny and Harry walked into the common room of Gryffindor Tower. Neither was really sure what to do for the rest of the evening. "So, Harry, what are you going to do with the other musketeers off snogging?"

"Try to figure out why I am the only one who didn't know Lupin liked men."

"Well…" Ginny was not sure how to answer that. "I don't know, Harry. Maybe he just never thought of the right time to tell you, or you just never picked up on it. The Wizarding world doesn't look down on that sort of thing."

"I don't… I mean… I don't think less of him because of it but…" Harry could not find the words he wanted.

"Why Snape?" Ginny offered.

"No, why couldn't he tell me. I thought we were friends."

Ginny shrugged. She was out of answers. "Ask him."

"I will. I guess it just hurts a little. He felt he had to keep it from me."

"Maybe he just never thought of it." She tried to get Harry's mind at ease so it would move on.

"I don't know. When we were out the other day, he made a comment about not chasing skirts in a long time. He could have said something then. I thought he may have had a thing for Vena."

Ginny laughed. "My mom told me something." She looked around to make sure they were alone. "You can't let her know I told you."

Harry perked up, interested in what she had been told. "Okay. What?"

"In school, Remus… He's more likely to have a thing for you than Rina cause… Well, he and your dad…"

Harry's mouth fell open. He gaped at her. "They were… but… mom…"

Ginny shrugged. "I… I think that's when your sister… well… your mom found out… it was only once… I think… and she was mad at your dad for a while. I don't know much about it, but I thought you should know."  
"Wow…" Harry was at a loss. "I guess my dad was bi then."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Guess I'm lucky to be here then, huh?" He was stunned. "Ginny, can we, I don't think I want to think about this anymore. Can we hang out for a while? Maybe play some chess or something?"

"Sure. I'm not as good as Ron, though."

Harry looked relieved slightly. "That's okay. I suck at it so you'll probably win."

She smiled at him. "We'll see about that."

"Okay, but I bet you that I'll carry your books for a week if you loose."

Ginny felt that was a rather stupid bet to make. She hid her smirk. "Alright."

"Oh, and no doing your worst either, cause it's off if you do." He started setting up the board. Ginny could lose on purpose and he would never know, but she figured she could carry her own books.

"I can't believe you think I'd do that, Harry Potter!" She gave him a look of mock outrage.

"Um… Yeah, you are related to George and Fred." He smiled at her, and she returned the gesture. He noticed just how pretty she was when she smiled and stared at her.

"The Weasley you should be concerned about is out with your sister." Her eyes were on the board as he stared so she failed to notice.

"Vena can take care of herself, and he isn't the one getting lucky in some dark corner as we speak, either."

She smirked up at him. "Okay, but he taught Fred and George everything they know, and he always gets his girl."

"Your mom know that?" Harry glanced over to where Hermione and Ron sat. "Seems like he isn't the only Weasley to get his girl."

Ginny giggled. "Well, me, I want a man." Her eyes twinkled. "Just haven't picked me out one yet."

"Don't let Ron hear that. He'll flip."

"He wouldn't hear if the Dark Lord walked in the room at the moment."

"Yeah, his mind and other things are occupied else where," Harry agreed.

"He'd really flip if I told him Draco Malfoy is hot." She waited for the reaction.

Harry frowned. "You really think he's hot… You're interested in him?"

Ginny busted out laughing. "Are you jealous, Potter?" She grinned at him devilishly. He had reacted much as she had hoped.

"Of that twit? No."

"So, I can have the hots for him then?"

"Hey, they're your hots. You can have them for anyone you like. I just don't see what you would see in the little snob."

"I don't see anything in him, Harry. I was just seeing how you would react."

"Of course I would be upset."

She rolls her eyes in Hermione fashion. "Let's just play chess. I'll contemplate asking you out later."

Harry took a moment to register what she had said in jest, though she really wanted to ask him. "Okay… What… Then, I would have to except I suppose."

"Huh?" She was not actually expecting him to say that.

"Well, you asking me out. I'd have to ask where you were going to take me."

At that moment, Ron had broke away from Hermione for much needed air. He noticed them playing chess, and he heard what Harry said. "What?!" He stood and walked over to them. They both jumped at his exclamation, wiping Ginny's shy smile off her face.  
"Aren't you two suppose to be in a dark corner somewhere else?" Harry asked.

"Forget us! What is this about my baby sister asking you out?" Ron crossed his arms.

"Well, she was practicing for asking Malfoy out." Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"What?!" Ron grabbed his chest and the back of Harry's chair for balance.

"Harry!" Ginny hissed. "He's kidding, Ron. I'd never want to ask that git out."

Ron was breathing heavy as Hermione joined them. "Yeah, anyway, she wasn't asking me out cause I was going to ask her out." Ron's breathing picked up even more.

"Ron, calm down. She is old enough to make up her own mind," Hermione stood up for Ginny.

"You're awful!" Ginny scolded Harry.

"She's my baby sister!" Ron argued to Hermione, looking stricken. "Bill hears about this…"

"Who better for your baby sister? Do you think Harry would hurt her?" Hermione scowled at Ron.

"No, but… Harry and Ginny?" Ron was not letting go.

"I was joking!" Ginny stood and looked at them. "What I do with my life is my business! Butt out!" she turned on her heel and marched up the stairs without another word.

"Nice one, Ron." Hermione followed Ginny.

"What did I do?" Ron looked at Harry.

"Nothing but be you." Harry stood and went to the boys dorms.

Ron looked around, confused. He shook his head and sat down at the chess board. "Great! Now they are all mad at me."

Hermione chased Ginny down. "Ginny, wait up. We should talk."

"What about?" She looked at Hermione, still a bit sour.

"You and Harry. You weren't just kidding were you?"

"Would I like to go out with him, yes. Was I actually going to ask him out, no."

"I think he meant what he said," Hermione offered.

"That he would go out with me?"

"Yes."

"Then, he will have to ask. I'm not doing it." She turned to go to her room.

"I'll let him know that. Why not, though?" Hermione persisted.

"I… I couldn't take it if I asked and he said no."

"Did I not just say he would say yes?"

"You said you thought," Ginny pointed out.

"When have you known me to be wrong, Ginny Weasley?" Hermione asked curtly.

"When have I known you to not be self-involved?" Ginny disappeared inside her dorm room.

"Stubborn Weasley. Why do they all have to be that way?" Hermione asked herself as she made for the sixth year girls room.


	8. chapter eight

Back at the restaurant, Bill and Severina had finished their meal and were leaving. The sky was clear, stars twinkling bright. The slowly began the trek back to Hogwarts. They walked close, talking quietly. "So, shall we do this again?"

Severina looked up at him. "I don't see why we can't." A smirk crossed her features. "Should we survive my father when he finds out."

"I'm sure by that time, Remus will have him eating out of the palm of his hand. He'll be too busy to care."

She laughed and looked to the sky. "I have the urge to go flying. Pity I don't have my broom."

"Maybe next time."

She nodded. "Why did you ask me to come to dinner with you?" She had been wondering since he had.

"I liked you…"

"Liked? Should I think that you don't now?" She smirked at him again.

"I liked you from the first time we talked, is that better?" He smiled at her.

"I have liked, is what you mean, I believe." She winked at him. "Alright, then, why have you liked me?"

"You seem honest and upfront about everything. Who you are… What you like and don't…"

"There are a lot of women like that. That waitress back there that…"

"Did I mention the beautiful thing?" He grinned broadly.

"Yes, I believe you did," she agreed.

"Okay then."

"Which part of your body are you thinking with, Mr. Weasley?" She looked at him smugly, as only a Snape could.

"Whatever part won't get me in trouble." He looked at her hopeful.

"Well, we'll investigate that later." She took his hand. "So, what is it you do for Gringotts, exactly?"

"Curse breaker."

"Not what I've heard through the very little gossip I get."

"What have you heard?'

"Oh, treasure hunter and such."

"If you say so." He shrugged.

Severina rolled her eyes, giving him a look. "Well, you look like one." She flicked his earring. "You need something a bit more trendy."

He pulled his head away from her reach. "Lay off the earring. I like it just as it is."

"Touchy, aren't you?"

"Not really."

She frowned slightly and looked away. "Right."

"Now I've gone and upset you." He thought a moment. "Let's see how to make it up to you."

"I don't know…" She bit her lip. He was just too charming to stay mad at.

"Can I kiss you?"

She raised her head quickly. "Something tells me you are fully capable," she said as she recovered. "The question is, may you."

"Okay… May I kiss you?"

Severina tilted her head to the right then the left. "I suppose so."

"Good." Bill leaned down and kissed her… on the cheek. She rolled her eyes.

"For such a smooth talker, that was a let down." She smiled up at him.

"Well, when I get to find out where that other piercing is, we'll see about a proper kiss." He smiled back, devilishly.

"Oh, so blackmail, is it?"

"No, something to look forward to."

She pouted. "Fine, but don't expect to wait too long if all works out well." They had come to the out edge of town. The atmosphere seemed to change. Severina stopped walking.

"What is it?" Bill was more alert.

"I don't know. Maybe nothing, but my father has always taught me to be alert."

"Then let's get back to the school quickly." She nodded. They picked up their pace and hurried toward Hogwarts. They had not made it very far when they were surrounded by Death Eaters. Bill reached for his wand.

"Don't, Weasley!" The one that was at the fore ordered. He stepped closer, the stark white mask hiding his face. "We want the girl, nothing more."

"You can have her over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." The leader raised his wand.

"No!" Severina stepped between them. "Don't hurt him."

"Severina, don't," Bill pleaded.

"I won't let anyone be hurt for me." She stepped toward the head man. "You have to let him go."

"He is free to leave, but you are coming with us." She nodded and looked down after glancing at Bill.

"I am not going anywhere." Bill glared at the Death Eaters.

"Bill…" Severina started, looking at him sadly.

"What do you plan to do against all of us?" The leader asked smugly.

"You're not going with them alone," Bill told Severina.

"You want to go as well? You wish to see our lord?" The man thought a minute. "One less Weasley will not hurt this world. Take him, too."

"Bill, don't…"

"Not leaving you."

"Why? Someone needs to let Dumbledore know."

"All the more reason for him to come along." The man placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure your father will tell the headmaster… once Voldemort lets him go. If the lord tells him, that is." She gasped and jerked against the man's grip. She caught Bill's eye as he glanced at her necklace. She nodded, understanding.

"_Harry? Harry, can you hear me?_"

Harry sat upright on his bed. "Vena?" He asked out loud.

"_Harry, I… we need you. They found me, Harry. They are taking me to Voldemort. They have Bill, too._"

"What do you want me to do? Get Snape? Dumbledore?"

"_Get someone, Harry._"

"I will. Hold on. We'll come get you." Harry jumped out of bed and rushed through the halls toward Dumbledore's office. On the way there, he ran into Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, what are you racing through the halls for?"

"They have her!"

"Who have whom?" She feared she knew by the look in his eyes.

"Death Eaters! They have Vena, and Bill."

"Come." She rushed with him to Dumbledore's office, muttering the password as they arrived. They rushed up the stairs, not taking the time to let them carry them.

Dumbledore looked up, startled, as the rushed in. "What has happened?"

Minerva motioned Harry to explain. She was slightly out of breath. "Death Eaters… They have Vena and Bill Weasley."

"Oh my. This is not good. Severus left for a meeting some time ago. If Voldemort," Minerva flinched, "has both of them… Did she say where she was?"

"Um…No, just to get someone. I can try to get her." Albus nodded for him to try. Harry closed his eyes. "_Vena?_"

_"Harry?"_

"Where are you?"

"We were in Hogsmeade. The have blindfolded us. I'm not sure…"

"She doesn't know. They are blindfolded."

Albus sighed. They had little chance of catching up to the Death Eaters, or finding them. His musings were interrupted as his stairway started to move. All three of them looked toward it and watched. Severus soon came through the door, banged up and bloody. His complexion was paler than normal. Minerva quickly led Snape to a chair and made him comfortable. "He let you go?" Albus asked. "I must say I am surprised."

"He said he had bigger plans for me." Severus' voice was rough, patchy.

"He did not mention what they were?" Albus frowned. What was Voldemort up to if he was not keeping them both? Something was off, he could feel it in his old bones. Why had he not kept Severus to watch what he had planned, to share in whatever was to befall Severina?

"No, just that my treachery would be paid for."

"Severus…" How could he tell the man that his one and only child was in the hands of the man that had caused all his current injuries?

Something in Albus' tone made Severus sit up taller. "What is it?" His gut twisted as he thought about what it could be.

"Minerva would you owl the Weasleys?" Minerva handed Severus the water she had just retrieved him and nodded, leaving the room. Albus looked back to Severus. "I do not wish to have to tell you this…"

"Tell me what?" Severus demanded. He eyed both Albus and Harry, who he had just registered was in the room.

"They have take Severina and William Weasley."

Severus wobbled to his feet, dropping the cup of water. "What? Where? We have to get her… He'll kill her." Neither Harry or Albus, who had known Severus for much longer, had ever seen the look that graced the potion master's face.

Albus raised a hand. "Sit down, Severus. You are in no condition to go anywhere. We don't know where they currently are or where they are taking her."

"She is my daughter! If you won't help her, I'll go by myself."

"Severus, I know how much you care for your daughter." Albus looked over to Harry. "Harry, retrieve Remus." Harry nodded and with a 'yes, sir' ran out the door. "We will do all we can, Severus. You are not alone in this."

"We aren't doing anythingright now! We need to be out there looking for her!" Severus grimaced as he disturbed his wounds.

"Where? Bill will not let anything to happen to her without dieing himself. We can't jump in blind!" Albus put a hand on Severus' arm. "You need to calm down, Severus."

"I cannot sit here and do nothing while she is out there maybe injured or worse!" He pulled his arm from Dumbledore's grasp. "I've seen first hand what they can do."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Anything to get my daughter back alive and well."

"Where will you look?" Albus tried to put logic to use against the despair Severus was feeling.

"Go to him, ask for forgiveness, tell him I was wrong, to take me instead. She has nothing to do with it."

"Do you honestly think he is where he was when you saw him?"

"No, but I will find him. I must."

Albus looked up as Harry and Severus entered. Remus immediately moved to Severus' side and took a firm grip on the man's shoulder. "What are we going to do?" He looked between Snape and Dumbledore. Severus just looked up at him, surprised he seemed to be on his side. They needed to do something, not wait. "Don't look at me like that. I'll help you however I can."

"There isn't anything we can do until she can tell me where she is," Harry reminded them. Snape's attention was drawn to him.

"There has to be something we can do?" Remus looked from Harry to Dumbledore, who shook his head sadly. "Dammit, that's not fair!"

"No shit, Sherlock," Harry drawled.

Remus frowned at him. "What… Never mind, now is not the time. We must find a way… Is there a way to do a location spell with that stone?" Remus looked to Albus in hope. Dumbledore shook his head. Remus felt like throwing something at the headmaster. What good was the old coot then? His hand was going unnoticed by both Snape and Remus where it still sat on Snape's shoulder. Remus felt awful seeing Snape sitting with a sad look of defeat on his face. He knelt down beside Severus. "We'll figure out something, Sev. We'll get her back alive and well."

"I'm going to lose the only thing worth living for." He looked Remus in the eye.

"No! We… I won't let that happen to you, Sev. I swear with my life, if no one else does, I will get her back for you." Severus just continued to stare at him, not saying anything. Remus wanted to take Severus into his arms, but was not about to. He just held onto the man's arm to give him support. Dumbledore sat, thinking. He had no idea what to do. Harry wished there was something he could do, but knew that there really was not. They had to wait until Severina could give him more clues to where she was. He felt useless, like they all did.


	9. chapter nine

In some unknown place, Severina and Bill were tossed inside small, dark room. The door was locked behind them, and their wands had been taken. Looking around, they saw that a few candles were sporadically placed and lit. The décor was drab, and very old. Everything was covered in a dust. No one had been in the room in some time, it seemed. Bill shrugged as he finished looking around. "Well, could be worse."

Severina sat down on the one small bed and looked at the floor. "Yeah, problem is, it will be."

"What? Think they'll go get Percy and lock him in here with us?" He smiled at her, trying to lighten the mood.

She looked up at him with a small frown. "Your family is not the one he wants."

Bill shook his head. "Never mind, bad joke." He started to pace.

She smiled a half smile. "I'm glad you're here with me. I don't know that I could have done this alone. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Couldn't let anything happen to you before you tell me where that piercing is."

She smirked. "One track mind. Do you want to know that bad?"

"Well, I'd really like to be out of here, but since I'm stuck with you, I gotta keep your spirits up somehow, don't I?"

"That doesn't answer my question, though."

"I like to explore. I'm sure I'll find it sooner or later, since I'm a treasure hunter and all." He smiled at her.

"Are you really?" She scooted toward the head of the bed. "I think you know a lot more about me than I do about you."

"I like to be mysterious. Keeps the women coming back for more."

"Well, I may not get the chance to come back for more." She smiled emptily.

"Yes, you will. I won't let anything happen to you."

She leaned back against the wall behind her. Her head fell back. "I'm not sure there is anything either of us can do."

"I have faith in your father and Harry… That boy can work miracles."

She nodded. "Come sit down. No use pacing yourself to death." She slid over and made as much room as she could for him.

He rubbed his hands together playfully. "You really want me in bed, don't you?"

She chuckled lightly despite the situation. "Yeah." He moved to sit beside her, putting an arm around her and pulling her to that her head rested on his shoulder. They were silent for a short time. "I'm kind of scared," she finally admitted.

"So am I. So am I… just gotta keep the faith."

"Faith in what?" She asked defeated.

"That everything will turn out fine, and that any minute Harry and your dad will come charging in and save us."

"You, a Weasley, have faith in Potion Master Snape, the Head of Slytherin House?"

"I have faith in any man who could have created such an intelligent being."

"Is that so?" She hid her smile at his lame reasoning. He was being honest but it sounded cheesy.

"Yes."

She snuggled closer to him. The atmosphere and room were both cold. "So, how long before something happens, I wonder."

"Well, I usually don't seduce the girl until the forth or fifth date."

She smack his stomach, hard. "You know what I meant."

"Ow! I was just trying to keep your mind off it, and too soon I imagine.

She nodded. Again, she snuggled closer. "Maybe I should contact Harry again."

"Maybe you should try and get some rest first, for an hour or so, then try. The connection could be stronger for the rest." She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, trying to gather more warmth as she tried to rest. He tightened his own hold on her and watched over her as she slipped into a light sleep.

Harry was pacing around Dumbledore's office as Poppy arrived to look over Snape. Remus' watchful eyes followed her every move. Minerva sat with Dumbledore, Molly, and Arthur. The Weasleys had just arrived as well. Harry had tried to reach Severina, but he had stopped when he felt she was asleep. Arthur was trying to calm his wife, with little success. "What was he doing with her in the first place? I have nothing against her, but he was suppose to be at work?"

"They went out… They just wanted to have some fun," Harry told her.

"He had a few days off after bringing me an item I requested," Albus spoke up.

Molly did not looked pleased. "Well, they certainly didn't find fun, did they?"

"Now, calm down, dear. No one knew this was going to happen," Arthur soothed.

"Calm down! Our oldest is in the clutches of You-Know-Who! I can't calm down!"

Remus scowled at Molly. "You act as if it's Vena's fault. It isn't. He asked her. I was there," Harry glared at her as well. He loved the woman dearly, but Severina was his sister.

"Asked her! Why would a Weasley want a Slytherin?" She was a little out of it with worry. She did not quite register what she was saying, implying.

"She is more than just a Slytherin!" Remus growled at her.

"That is my daughter you are talking about! Why would she want anything to do with a Weasley?" Severus glared hotly at Molly.

"Everyone, calm down! This is getting us no where, and it doesn't matter why they were together, only that they are in the clutches or our enemy." Minerva had stood and was giving them her best glare and stern voice.

"Minerva is right. This does not remedy our situation." Albus looked at them, blue eyes sharp with displeasure.

Harry decided he should try to contact Severina again. _"Vena?"_

He felt a slight stirring, and then heard a groggy, _"Harry?"_

"Can you help us now? Do you know where you are?"

"I don't know. They stuck us in a room. It's cold here."

"Can you tell me what the place looks like? Is Bill okay? What do you smell, hear?"

"Small room, dark, cold. Couple candles. Bill's fine. I smell musty water, dirt, and something else I don't recognize. I can't hear anything."

"Can you tell me what the smell is close to… burnt wood or maybe sour sweet? Is it strong or light?"

"Kind of strong at times but mostly light. Almost… like a sweet smell but there is something else to it."

"Flower sweet?"

"No. I can ask Bill."

"Okay, then do so." Harry stopped to wait impatiently.

"Bill?"

He had not known she was awake. "You're awake."

"Yeah, Harry woke me. What can you smell?"

"Incense."

_"Bill says incense, Harry."_

"Well, that's a big flippin' help." He thought a moment. _"Okay, what kind?"_

"What kind?" She asked Bill.

"Sandalwood, maybe a little lavender in there, too."

_"Sandalwood and lavender."_

"Can he hear anything?"

"Can you hear anything?"

Bill closed his eyes and concentrated. "Humming… wind… mice."

_"Harry, wind, humming, and mice…" _The door opened and two Death Eaters walked. The pointed their wands at Bill as a third entered and pulled Severina from him. She fought against him. "Let me go!"

"Vena, no!" Harry yelled out, drawing the attention of the others.

"Don't struggle or we will have to hurt your friend." She went limp. They pulled her from the room, closing and sealing the door behind them. Bill pounded on the door and yelled till his voice gave out. Nothing he could do would help her, however.

The Death Eaters carted Severina to a large room covered in drapes and cloths of black. She was thrown to the floor at Voldemort's feet. "Well, I see I have finally caught the stray lamb."

Harry could hear all the Dark Lord. His link with Severina had not been severed. "What do you want with me?" Severina hissed at him.

Harry looked around the room at all the eyes on him. "She's with him now." Snape dropped his head forward as Remus rubbed his shoulder. The others looked scared and worried.

"Your father needs taught a lesson, as do you. I am not defied!" He slapped her across the face, scratching her in the process. "For now, nothing major. I'll let a couple of my loyal followers take care of questioning you." He stood and left the room. The three men than had brought her to their master, smiled at her evilly as they tied her to the wall.

Severina stilled herself, she knew she was in for something awful. They started with her arms, using small knives to make shallow cuts that bled heavily. Then, the started with at her lower back. They asked questions she did not know the answers to, and they beat her as well. She could feel one or two of her ribs break as a fist landed hard into her side. Another throw busted her lip, made her bite her tongue. She felt her shoulder dislocate against the pull of her bindings. Finally, they ended the bought with Crucio. She screamed as the pain ripped through her body. Her body jerked and convulsed until they ended it.

The one that had pulled her from the room, picked her up and carried her back. Bill's head jerked up as the door opened and Severina was dropped roughly to the floor. The Death Eater left and sealed the door once more. Bill ran to her side. "Oh, Severina." He picked her up gently and placed her on the bed. She tried to mumble something but was not able to make the words. "Shhhhh. Just rest, don't speak. Just lay still." He smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead.

Harry had felt everything they did to her. He lay unconscious on the floor of Dumbledore's office. Remus knelt beside him. "What happened to him?"

"The stones," Snape answered simply.

"I'm afraid Lily made the stones connect them beyond mental consciousness," Albus surmised.

"They will pay for touching her." Snape glared at Harry's form. He was not mad at the boy, but at those that had caused Harry's state.

Remus looked up at Severus, moving so Poppy could see to Harry. "That they will." He thought a moment. "They still do not know who her mother is?"

"No, she only took her last name after she went into hiding."

"We need to get this boy to the infirmary," Poppy informed them.

Remus sighed. "If he finds out…" He eyes held the pain the thought gave him. He turned, picking Harry up gently.

"It may save her life," Arthur spoke up.

"How?" Minerva demanded.

"What is the one thing he wants most of all in this world besides to rule it?" Arthur eyed the female professor.

"Harry," Molly said in understanding.

"If they find out she's his half-sister, don't you think they would use her for bait?" Arthur continued. "Can't do that if she's dead."

"What good does that do us? He won't let us go with Harry!" Minerva pointed out.

"No, but we may be able to follow," Albus agreed as he thought. "If he is willing, that is."

"He'll see through that! I want to save her as much as everyone, but at the risk of Harry!" Minerva put her hands on her hips.

"It's his choice, not ours." Snape did not look happy about any of it.

Molly did not like the idea either. "I have to agree. I need to see my children." She looked at Minerva. The teacher nodded and lead her to Gryffindor Tower.

"Everyone should get what rest they can…" Arthur started.

"I agree," Albus cut in. "Severus, you most of all."

"How am I suppose to do that when _my_ daughter is injured somewhere?"

"Bill will see to her," Albus reasoned. "There is hardly anyone better to be there."

"Well, that makes me feel _so_ much better then," Severus drawled sarcastically.

"Go see to Harry then get some rest." Dumbledore was not backing down.

"Yes, Sir." Snape turned and left the office like a billowing black cloud.

"We need to find a tracking spell that can't be blocked or detected," Arthur continued on the plan.

"Yes, but who can we get that has that kind of… We need Percy and Hermione for this." Albus thought about all the possibilities. More people looking would help greatly.

"Surely you of all people would be better at finding something this important. Percy and Hermione are extremely intelligent but they are still children."

"Percy is not still a child, and Hermione keeps up with the modern spells better than I do. I will look myself, but I have many pressing things I have to see to each day. They have more time."

"To put such an important task in the hands of such young people. To put the added stress on them…"

"Arthur, we can't let this disrupt the school. That's part of what he wants. Trust me, they can do it."

"I… I just worry about Harry. I know it was my idea, but…"

"I worry, too, but we must have faith in Harry and Severina as well as Bill."

"We… Molly and I…. We consider Harry… We love him like one of our own."

Albus nodded. "I know."

"I'll let Hermione know what need done." Arthur stood to leave.

"Do not worry. We will get everyone out of this alive."

"Like we did Sirius?" Arthur asked.

Dumbledore looked down. "We will not lose them that way."

"I hope not." Arthur left Albus alone to think, going to see his children.


	10. chapter ten

Remus fretted at Harry's side. He had no idea how to help the young man. His heart sank low in fear that things were to only grow worse. Harry had already been through so very much in sixteen years. The previous five being the worst after the death of his parents. Only the deaths of Cedric and Sirius, especially, bothered him more. Remus' thoughts diverted only slightly as Severus entered and walked toward them.

"How is he?" The question was perhaps stupid considering, but Snape was not use to giving a damn how anyone was. What else was he to say?

"I'm not sure." Harry was no longer acting or sounding like he was in pain, but they had no way of knowing what was going on inside of Harry. Remus was worried, to say the least, and Severus could easily see that. He too was worried, not particularly about Harry as much as Severina.

Severus sat next to Harry on the opposite side of the bed. He looked at Harry a few moments. If Harry had felt that much pain, Severina had to have felt much worse. He could only guess the state she was in. He felt his heart in his stomach at the thought of never seeing her again. He raised his eyes to Remus. The other man was distraught. He was paler than normal, face drawn. "He is strong. He will be fine." We can only hope the same is true of Severina.

Remus nodded mutely. He had never heard Severus so sincere in regards to Harry, but he would have faith and believe the other man. He would think more on Severus' tone when time allowed. "Some day, he will break."

"He has people to help pick up the pieces if that happens." Severus had nothing else to offer.

Remus, who had gone back to gazing on Harry, glanced up at Severus a moment before looking back down. "I hope so."

"Severina will be there, the Weasleys, you."

Remus again nodded. His eyes stayed on Harry. He was afraid Severus would read too much in them at the moment. "How are you?"

"How do you think I am?" He asked incredulously. "The one thing I cherish most in the world is hurt and in danger." His tone relayed that he felt the question was quite stupid. How did the man expect him to be! Remus remained silent, watching Harry. Severus mentally kicked himself. Neither of them need his attitude at the moment. "I will sit with him. He's my one link to her. Go. Sleep."

"I'm fine," he argued.

"Don't be a fool! Go get some rest." Severus gave him his best 'I am in charge. Do as I say.' glare and tone.

"I can rest where I am." Remus was not leaving. He moved not a muscle, not even to look at Severus.

"Fine. Be stubborn. You always were," he said, not happy at all about not getting his way.

Remus glanced over at him. "Oh?" He had no idea what he was talking about this time, which was not all that surprising. Severus had a way of remembering the damnedest things.

"Yes," he replied gruffly. "Some things never change."

"I suppose." He leaned back in the chair with a heavy sigh. He was indeed tired, but he had no intentions of leaving Harry or Severus. He was quite glad the two were now in the same room. He had all intentions of keeping it that way as much as possible until everything was resolved.

"You will not be any good to anyone if you do not go rest." Severus was taking on his 'I am getting very annoyed' tone. Next would come his seething retorts. Remus hid a small smile as he waited.

"You need rest far worse than I." He looked him in the eye. The battle of wills and words was about to begin. Remus enjoyed their spats far too much, he wagered.

Severus eyed him sourly. He could tell Remus was feeling a bit smug. "Would you be so set on staying if you didn't have your little crush?" The tone was not as scathing as Remus had expected. Neither was the question what he had expected to come from the Potion Master's mouth. Though, Severus had a knack for throwing one for a loop.

Remus met his gaze evenly, giving nothing away. "Crush?"

"That is what I said."

Remus pulled a Snape. "I would still be set on staying with Harry, yes. Though, I hardly have a crush on the lad."

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly. "You know very well what I meant. Your infatuation with me!" He paused in sudden thought. "He looks much like James."

"Infatuation? Is that what they call it these days?" He would play innocent as long as he could just to get a rise out of Severus.

"What would you call it?" Severus asked just as Remus spoke again.

"What does him looking like James have to do with anything?"

Remus waited for Snape's answer, ignoring the other man's question. "Lily told me everything about the two of you. You did not answer my question."

"James and I made a mistake in the heat of the moment." He stretched his legs a bit. He was not going to admit the mistake had occurred more than once. "What question?"

"He felt it was a mistake?" Severus raised a brow. For some reason he doubted it. "You have not told me what you would call it." Severus' exasperation to that was becoming quite clear.

Remus shrugged, glad Harry would not hear what he was about to say. "I don't know how James saw it. I was using him, in the long run, to replace what I really wanted. He knew that." He ran a hand through his hair. "As to the other, pick whatever you want. Crush, infatuation, obsession. I'm sure you can come up with something clever." He shrugged again. He was not going to so easily spit everything out. His heart would not be bared without some insurance the risk was worth him doing so.

Severus though about all Remus had just said, and what he had not. "What did you really want?" His voice was almost laced with a softness.

"You already know the answer. 'Some things never change,' you said."

Severus eyed him blankly. "Why me? I'm nothing like you."

"Like me? What do you mean?" He could not wait to hear that answer.

"You answer my question, and I'll answer yours."

Remus rubbed at his face. The coming conversation was likely to be long and, worse, difficult. "Why not you?" He hated that Severus had such a low opinion of himself. He glanced over the other man, making it clear Severus was far from unappealing. "Severus, you are not the man everyone thinks you are. You are likely not the man you think you are."

"But, am I the man you think I am?" He asked, voice actually growing softer. "As for like you," he cleared his throat and took on his normal tone, "I am not fun, full of life, or open to people."

"I don't know if you are who I think you are. I'm not ever sure I know if I'm who I think I am. However, I do know you are full of life. In your own way. You're fun, too." He smiled slightly. "Your eyes let out some of your secrets, Sev."

"What do you want from me?" He held his breath for the answer. His stomach was dancing in a way he could only barely remember it ever doing before.

With honest voice and eyes, Remus answered simply, "Anything you would freely give."

Severus slowly stood and walked around the bed to Remus. He put a hand to Lupin's face. "Anything I would freely give?" He asked as though the answer had been misunderstood. His voice was soft, almost hopeful and nervous.

Remus looked up at him, the tow locking eyes. "Yes." He let his emotions show freely. He love and honesty intently displayed on his face. "I would force nothing from you. Ask nothing you would not wish to give."

Snape started to lean closer when Harry started to stir. "We have much to discuss, once Severina is back and safe." Remus nodded, cursing Harry's timing silently.


	11. chapter eleven

Severus turned to Harry as though was the purpose for him to be standing where he stood. "Potter, how do you feel?" He moved closer to the boy, checking him over.

"I...Fine." Harry was disoriented, mind still grasping at what he had been through.

Remus reached out and took Harry's hand in his own. "Do you need anything?"

"A really stiff drink would be great," he answered with some of his usual humor.

"He's fine," Severus observed, moving back to his seat.

"I'm afraid we can't get you that, Harry." He smiled at the boy. He could only imagine the strength of a drink Harry could use. "Are you certain you are alright?" Remus started to brush back the boy's hair.

Harry nodded his head. "They... they beat her." His voice was soft, pained.

Remus looked away from him a short moment then back to his eyes. "She'll be alright. She's strong. You both are, just like your parents. Bill will care for her."

Again Harry nodded, closing his. He soon feel back into a troubled sleep. His mind recalling everything he saw, everything he felt. In his dreams, his nightmares, he relived every detail. Remus continued to soothe him, petting back his hair and holding his hand. He watched over Harry, driving away what he could with his simple actions. But... His eyes were unfocused, not on the occupant of the bed. They held a distant, thoughtful look and pain.

"He'll be alright," Severus broke through Remus' thoughts.

Remus blinked a couple times and looked up before nodding and sitting back from the bed. Unshed tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "So much pain in such a short life... both of them."

Snape stood and walked over to Remus again, brushing away the tears that did slip from his eyes. Remus tried to smile up at him, but he could not get it to come out. "And they are both strong enough to handle it," Severus told him.

Remus nodded again. "Doesn't mean it hurts us, or them, any less, either. I yearn for the day they can be free of all of this."

Severus nodded. "As do I."

Remus glanced away, off into the distance again. "I'd take it upon myself if I could, but... I'm not that strong."

"You are stronger than you think." Severus leaned down and lightly brushed his lip against Remus'.

"Am I?" He looked down at his hands. "Moony perhaps but..."

Severus cut him off right there. "Moony is weak compared to you. His is nothing."

Remus looked up and searched Severus' eyes. "I hate him, you know." And, again, he looked away. "If I could have anything in this world..." He sadly shook his head. "No, I wouldn't waste something as grand as that on myself. But, I would be rid of him if I was able."

Interest peeked, Severus asked, "What would you have if you could have anything in this world?"

Remus sighed and looked at Severus again. "For all darkness to be purged and youth to be carefree as they should be, not hidden under the shadow of these times." To his surprise, his answer earned him a sweet, tender, simple but true kiss. Though shocked at first, he accepted the kiss. Severus continued to confuse him by breaching not only his own but both their personal space. He never imagine that Severus would. Each brush of lips, touch of hand added to the confusion.

"I would have you in my life no other way but the way you are, Moony and all." He looked into Remus' eyes. Moony was a part of Remus, and that part being gone would change the man. As much as Snape may have hated the werewolf part of Remus, Remus would not be Remus without that part.

Remus searched Severus' eyes. He did not understand... No, that was not right, exactly. He was shocked, which lead him toward confusion, by those words. "Moony has tried unspeakable things to you..." He bowed his head as the memories flooded him. "That would be my personal wish," he spoke softly of the thing he had not uttered before, "to erase that."

"And yet I'm still here. I will always be here." He watched Remus. A change of subject was needed. He did not want to see him more depressed than seeing Harry in such a state was making him. "Some things do change given time."

Remus looked up. His eyes were bright. The pain and worry had moved to the back of the orbs, dark shadows not forgotten but abated. "Yes. Change is the one thing that we cannot change."

"You worry much for Potter." He looked over at the boy. Something was clawing at his mind. "Now is a time for truth before this can go any farther." A frown creased Remus' brow and bent his lips slightly. He had no idea where Snape was going. Severus' eyes stayed on Harry, who slept oblivious to them. Finally, he looked back to Remus. "He looks much like James. The only thing of his mother I see is his eyes." His voice was soft and silky but edged, leaving an opening for Remus to get the hint.

"He has a few of her mannerisms," was all Remus replied. He was starting to see where this was going, and he was not certain he wanted to go down that road.

"Not as many as Severina," he pointed out. His voice had started taking then tone he used when dealing with slow students.

Ignoring Severus' tone, Remus answered, "It is natural for a daughter to take after her mother and a son the father." From experience of looking over families through the years from the sidelines he knew this to be true, at least in opinion of his own. "Though," he added, "I see a great deal of you in your daughter."

"And I see a great deal of the Marauders in Harry." Severus fell silent a moment then repeated, "Now is the time for truth."

Remus regarded him strangely, curiously, and perhaps slightly guarded. "What is it you search for?" He knew exactly what Severus was getting at.

"What do you suspect?" Severus could read it in Remus' eyes that he was understanding, but was he understanding correctly?

"You question Harry's relation with his mother, if she is his mother, perhaps." Oh, there was much more to it than that or it would have no bearing on either of them, but Remus was not certain he could put his speculation out there so easily.

"I question your closeness to a child until a few years ago you did not know."

"I knew him, before his parents died, though that hardly counts," he corrected. "He is the sone of my closest friend. I see James in him, but I also see the light that is Harry. He is special." Remus looked from Snape to Harry, eyes lingering there.

"Lupin... Remus," he corrected. Using Remus' first name could, would take time. "You were with James." He did not phrase it as a question. Remus nodded. "The reason Lily came to me," he admitted, "but was it just the once? Did it occur after that?"

"No, it happened again." Remus lowered his eyes from Harry toward the floor then settling on his hands. His voice was so soft, Snape nearly missed his answer. He wanted to tell him yes, that it was the once only but he could not lie to the man. He stared at his hands and waited.

"Harry?" Severus looked down on Remus. He had to know the truth. He did not want surprises farther in.

Remus stood and walked around him and the bed, to the window. Softly, slowly he admitted, "I don't know." He sighed and looked to the sky where clouds covered the moon. He jerked his face away from the offense object. "I have suspected but..." His voice trailed off as he put his hands to the window edge and leaned his forehead to the glass.

Severus moved to stand behind him, placing his hands hesitantly on Lupin's shoulders. "You are almost sure," he observed, gathering from the way in which Remus acted with the boy, especially of late. "There are tests."

A sigh escaped Remus. "I would ruin Harry's vision of his parents worse than has been done." His body began to trimmer minutely as he fought himself. His need to tell the boy and see if it was true warred with his wish to let sleeping dogs lie.

"He needs not know. We can do it now, while he sleeps." He dropped his hands from Remus' shoulders, and in a bold move put them around the man's chest, pulling him back against him.

Remus gratefully leaned back against the taller man, after the surprise he felt when the arms encircled him. He made an odd sound as he spoke. "I... I want to know. But, if it... if he is..." He made the sound again as he fought a sob from escaping him.

Snape tightened his hold. "He will be no less Lilly's son. She gave her life for him. As I said, you do not have to tell him." His Slytherin qualities showed in this. Where as he could just hide something like this, Remus could not. Severus knew this, but he had to suggest it. A Gryffindor was much too noble and proud to not do what was 'right'. "You will finally know and be free of your doubt."

Remus nodded "If he finds out... If it is true, I not only take his mother but his sister as well." He sounded so lost.

Severus realized that, perhaps, this time the need to protect was beating the need to be noble when it came to telling the boy. He glanced over his shoulder at Harry, feeling his own need to protect his child. He did not want Severina to lose Harry after just being united with him. "They are connected, closer than siblings. I don't want to push you, but find out and then decide what to do with the information. You shouldn't worry until you have something to worry about."

Turning in Snape's arms, Remus looked into the other man's eyes. After some contemplation, he nodded. Severus was right. He gave him a very small smile as the other man caressed his cheek. Then the arms were gone and Snape was off to prepare the simple potion that was required. Remus watched him go before turning back to the window, thankful the accursed moon was gone as the sun started rise. Even when it was not full it served as a reminder. How he loved new moons!

Soon, Severus was back with a small vial of some putrid looking green potion. "Remus, it's ready. Come stand by Harry." Remus turned and frowned. He hated potions that took on that look. They always tasted so horrid.

Remus sighed, closing his eyes and hesitating a moment before he moved to stand by Harry. He watched as Severus gently opened Harry's mouth every so slightly and dropped a few drops in his mouth. Then, he handed it to Remus. Remus stilled himself and took the potion. Severus used his wand, saying a spell, "Fateor satus."

At first, nothing happened. Slowly, Remus felt a heat in his body as he saw a dim, light blue light surround himself and then a feint yellow light Harry. Then the lights grew brighter, reaching out into the room, searching. When they met, they wound around one another remaining two distinct lights before flashing brightly and merging, turning a the same green the potion had been. Then the light dispersed and was gone.

At a nod from Severus, Remus realized this meant what he thought it did. He closed his eyes and sat down heavily. He had not a clue what to do. In ways he had wanted both answers. He wanted Harry to be his son as much as he wanted him not to be his son. His head fell into his hands as his worry and happiness tried to rip him apart.

Severus watched him, sympathetic to the way he felt. "You look as I am sure I did when I was told I was to be a father."

Remus snorted. "At least you knew. I've been a father for sixteen years and didn't know." He looked at Harry over his hands. "If I tell him, at least he won't have to go back to those muggles." His smile was empty.

"Would it have been better if you had known before now? You couldn't have been in his life. You know that." He hated to say it to Remus, but it was the truth.

Again, Remus nodded. "I know, but... I could have done something!" He sat back feeling somewhat helpless.

"Lily's sister's blood protects him. He needs to be there. He is safer with them than anywhere," Snape reminded him.

"Is he?" Remus asked incredulously. He had no doubts the muggles had not heeded the warnings passed onto them by himself, Tonks, Moody, and Arthur. "Do you know what they have done?" He sighed. "He wouldn't have to leave his sister at the end of the term, but maybe he would be better off." He looked from Harry to Severus. "I'm so confused now, torn. I've never felt like this, not this strongly."

"You are not in it alone," he assured him. He wanted to make sure he knew he was not alone, that he had him if no one else.

"No." Remus watched him a moment then held out a hand to him. "Neither of us is alone now." He gave a small smile as Severus walked over to him and took his hand, squeezing it lightly.

"You will tell him. When the time is right, you will tell him." Severus was certain of that. Remus could not keep it from Harry no matter how much he may want to. He was not the type of person to keep that kind of secret from someone that was such a part of it. He remembered how Remus had tried to talk Dumbledore into telling Harry about the prophecy, not liking keeping it from the boy as long as they had.

Remus nodded and looked back to Harry again. "Yes, when the time comes." Harry had to know, it was his right and Remus' duty.

"You know, looking closer I see your nose on him." Severus had turned to look at Harry with Remus.

A sly smile graced Remus' face. "Well," he joked at him, "it could have been worse." His eyes danced playfully, his worry and tension easing away.

"Yes," Severus agreed dryly, "he could have your sense of humor." He then paused. "Never mind, I believe he does."

Remus pulled on Severus' hand, bringing the other man closer. "I think he has James to thank for his sense of humor, thank you." Doing his best to sound offended but not pulling it off too well. "At least mine or James' is better than none at all."

Snape's eyebrow went up at that. Surely he was not implying... "Well, seeing as I do have a sense of humor, I need not worry about that."

"What do you ever find funny, Severus?" Remus watched him. Instead of an answer, he got a kiss, which he returned. "Well?" He asked when the kiss was done.

"Your attempts at humor are much more amusing than the subject, which are usually completely droll." He had to admit this bantering was growing quite fun. He had always been fond of good bantering.

"Are you calling me droll?" Remus sounded affronted. Their little game kept them from noticing Harry was awake again. "And I'll have you know that a Marauder does not ATTEMPT at humor." He smirked.

"Is that why you never do anything amusing?" Severus sounded as though the answer was one he had always contemplated. Remus rolled his eyes. At the rate they were going, they would be at it forever. He shook his head and leaned in and kissed Severus again.

"I didn't need to see that." Harry watched them. One second they sound contrite and argumentative and the next kissing. What was going on? Had his head been damaged or something?

Remus coughed and blushed in embarrassment, glad all they had done was kiss. Of course, they were no where ready to go any farther than that, yet. "Harry!" He smiled. "How are you feeling?" He reached out and took the boy's hand.

"Bout the same as before, not as sleepy." He watched Remus and Severus, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Good. You should be fit enough to leave the infirmary soon," Severus informed him as Remus dropped his hand and brushed the hair from Harry's face. He watched as Harry looked at Remus' actions in puzzlement.

"Not if..." Remus looked away from them both as he squeezed Harry's hand.

"We will find a way to break the link before more damage is done to the boy." Or so Severus hoped. He was to be wrong.


	12. chapter twelve

Bill sat beside the bed Severina was resting on, his head laying near her abdomen. He was dozing, unaware of the hand she had placed on his head. He also missed the opening of the door, and the entrance of four Death Eaters. She immediately struggled to get up to defend herself and Bill. Her movements woke Bill, who became immediately alert.

"No! Not again!" Severina had no want to feel the torture again. "I don't know anything!" She stopped her ideas of defense and scrambled away. "I have nothing to give!" She spoke the truth. As far as she knew, she knew nothing they could want.

"Leave her alone, you assholes," Bill growled at them, moving to stand between them and Severina. He had never wanted his wand so bad in his life. The 'lead' Death Eater motioned two of the others to get Severina, ignoring Bill for the moment. "Leave her alone." He tried to keep them from her. "Pick on me, or are you not man enough?"

He did not have to see the smirk behind the white mask. He could hear it in the man's voice. "We intend to have fun with you both."

Bill snarled, "Fucking assholes. Leave her alone." He struggled against the Death Eaters. Severina had resigned to her fate, letting them get a hold of her. The sooner she let them, the sooner it was over.

The Death Eaters stunned and silenced Bill before grabbing them both. They took them from the room to where they had taken Severina before. Bill was thrown into a chair and bound to it, watching as they chained Severina to the wall where her dried blood still hung from the time before. Bill screamed even if he could not be heard as she was cut, beat, and cursed. She just let them do what they wanted, not saying anything. Her words would not help, and would likely have made things worse.

At Hogwarts, Harry felt everything, saw everything. He screamed in pain of both his body and his heart. He thrashed on the bed unable to do anything else. Remus tried to find some way to help him, holding him as still as he could so Harry could not hurt himself. Nothing he did could calm Harry down. He cried openly for Harry as Harry openly cried in his pain, screaming in agony.

After quite some time, they unchained Severina and unbound Bill. He was placed in the chains as she was bound to the chair. They removed the silence charm on Bill and left Severina uncharmed. She screamed at them to leave him alone, that neither of them knew anything they could want. She pleaded that it was obvious they wanted her, not him, and to let him go. They said nothing, enjoying her pleas. They needed something to hear as Bill refused to give them the satisfaction of any sound from him.

Remus watched Harry, his heart breaking. He wanted nothing more than to remove the pain from him and punish those that caused it. He looked up at Severus, who felt something crack inside himself at the look in the werewolf's eyes. "If we take away the stone . . . " He was hard to hear over Harry's pleas.

"Stop them please . . . no more . . . please . . . leave them alone . . . " He was sobbing, pleading as he thrashed on the bed. If Remus had not been holding onto him, he would have likely ended in the floor.

Severus said nothing, reaching out and ripping the stone away from Harry. As he did this, Harry let out an ear-piercing scream as Severina was hit with Crucio. He went still. He twitched slightly. His tired, pained eyed looked to Remus. "Why can't they leave her alone?" His voice was a pained whisper.

Remus fell to his knees by Harry and held onto the boy. "I don't know." Tears fell from his eyes. He felt Severus place a hand on his shoulder, knowing the other man was in pain, too. He had experienced what was happening to his only child. He knew what was going on all too well. Remus took one of his hands and placed it on Severus'. His other hand kept a tight hold on Harry's. "By hurting one, they hurt us all. They know not that pain. They care not for life or family and friends and feel joy only by destroying such things.

"By the time this is over," Severus spoke up, "they will know pain. I promise that." His voice was deadly as were his eyes.

Remus looked up at him. "As do I." His eyes flashed from amber to yellow for a second. "I know pain, am intimate with it. I know just how to use it." He looked back to Harry.

"I just want Rina back. Doesn't matter about the rest." Harry was growing more tired. He just wanted his sister back. Was that too much to ask?

"As much as I tell myself that, Moony wants their blood," Remus told him as he gritted his teeth. He wanted blood, too, but nothing like the werewolf. He watched as Harry barely nodded as he lost to the wariness of his body, of his spirit.

Finally, Bill and Severina were carted back to their room. They were thrown carelessly to the floor and left. Bill's arm was broken, and Severina could hardly move. She struggled to crawl over to him. He seemed dazed. "Bill?"

"Yeah, beautiful?" His eyes were both swollen shut. He looked in the direction he thought she was unable to see her.

"Let me help you to the bed." She tried to stand, taking many attempts to find the ability to do so.

"No, I can do it myself." He moved to sit up, hissing as his arm moved and had never felt so bad in his life.

"Be careful of that arm," she warned him as he hobbled blindly to the bed. She wanted to help him but she could barely help herself. She pulled herself to the bed slowly.

"You need to lie down and rest." He more fell than laid down. He hissed again as his arm was painfully jarred.

"I have to set your arm first." She made to take it and do so but he stopped her.

"No. I want you to lie down." He could live with his arm hurting, but unable to see, he had no idea what shape she was in. He did not want to take chances.

"Bill," she growled as best she could the way she was feeling. A Snape could growl in any situation. She ignored his innocent 'yes'. "I'll lie down as soon as I see to that arm. Is anything else broken?"

"I don't think so." He wanted desperately to be able to see, to make sure she was well. He wanted to trust her but he had seen what they had done to her, had heard them curse her a few times.

She took his arm. "This will hurt." Her voice was laced with sympathy but determined.

"No shit," he answered dryly. His arm already hurt. Just touching it hurt. He knew her setting it was going to be excruciating. He listened as she broke a chair, though he had no idea what it was she broke. He then heard the sound of fabric ripping as she ripped the tatty sheet he was laying on. Then his mind knew only pain for a moment as she set his arm best she could by hand and splinted his arm with the wood, fabric, and the lace from her bodice top.

"That will have to suffice for now." She gently kissed his fingers. "I'm sorry you were dragged into this."

"You could give me a reward." He grinned despite the situation. Worst over, at least for the time being, he would focus on getting her mind, and his, off what was going on.

"A reward?" Her voice was puzzled. Was he going mad? Had they hit him in the head too many times?

"Yeah." He leaned into the fingers she ran into his hair.

"Anything." After all, he deserved as much. He was in a place he would not be if not for her. He was being tortured because of her and was likely going to die because of her.

"A kiss." He grinned like a loon, or as close as his swollen face would let. He felt her kiss his left cheek. "More to the right." He was rewarded with a kiss to his right cheek. "Little to the left." She kissed the tip of his nose. If he wanted to play, she would play for the moment, glad with the distraction. "Little lower." She kissed his chin. "Little higher." She kissed his forehead. "Little lower again." She very gently kissed one swollen eye. "Ow ow ow."

"I'm sorry." She frowned as she kissed his left cheek again before a chaste kiss to his lips. She then sat back from him.

"Could do that again," he suggested. He could feel her pulling away from him in ways other than physical. The silence in the room was not light.

"Rest," she told him, putting a finger to his lips.

"Kiss," he countered.

She kept her finger on his lips, saying nothing. He started to make kissing sounds, puckering his lips. "That finger is going to love you," she told him wryly.

"Well, if someone would give me their lips, I guarantee those lips will love me, too." He grinned again. He wanted to taste her lips as much as he wanted to distract her. The light touch earlier had not been enough for him.

"Really! Who would cut their lips off to give them to you?" She asked in mock indignation.

"I don't know." He continued to grin before licking her finger. She quickly pulled her hand away from him. "Where are those lips?" He tried to push himself up to find her.

Gently, she pushed him down. "Scoot over." She laid down beside him. She then cradled his face gently, leaning in so he can feel her breath.

"Don't keep an injured person waiting." The joke served backwards. His attempt to lighten the mood only reminded her of everything. He was given another chaste kiss. He used his good hand to stop her as she made to move back from him. "More."

"No. You need rest, Bill." She was not going to do this in such a place, especially not having known him very long as it was.

"Need you." He pulled her face toward his again, ignoring the growled 'Bill' that escaped her before their lips met again. He kissed her deeper than she had him. She caught herself just as she started to kiss back, pushing on his chest gently to get her mouth from his. "What's wrong?"

"I know it wasn't my hand, but I did this to you." Her voice was apologetic. With that on her mind, she could not do what he wanted. She could not understand how he wanted it in the first place.

"That is NOT what I'm thinking about right now." He moved to pull her face back to his but she stopped him.

"You can't see me." She smiled at him sadly.

"I know what you look like," he countered. He then remembered something. "You got your kiss, I want my piercing." She sighed and took his hand, leading it from behind her head down over her shoulder to her breast. He pulled his hand from hers and cupped her breast. "Do I get to play with it?" He sounded hopeful.

"Play away." Her voice was soft but laced with not so much reluctance as her feelings that it was not the time or place. He either did not hear it or ignored it as he slid his fingers under the fabric of her bra. "You should really rest."

He again tried to lift himself up, hissing as his arm had too much pressure placed on it. "I could think of better things to do since we're both here."

"Not here." Her voice was forceful, Snapish. The subject was closed as far as she was concerned. Letting him fondle her breast was far enough for the moment.

"We need to keep our minds off other things somehow," he told her. "What better way?" He stroked her breast again.

"This place would cheapen and sully anything we do." She was not giving in.

He sighed and dropped his hand from her. "You're no fun." He would have stared at the ceiling if he could.

"I am sorry." Though in truth she really was not.

"Don't be. You're right. Besides, I'd rather see every beautiful inch of you as much fun as it would be to feel my way around." He could feel his body pulling him toward sleep.

"I've never had anyone praise me the way you do," she informed him in slight surprise. Only her father ever got close, and it had been years since she had heard him do so.

"I'll have to do it more often." He grinned. "If only you knew what was going on in my head."

"I have a pretty good idea," she replied dryly. "Rest, Bill." She curled against his side for warmth.

"At least I got your mind off things for a little while." He paused. "Your hesitation . . . Are you . . . I mean, have you ever . . . " He had never asked a girl this before.

She raised her head. "Yes and no. One answers the other and to ask both is redundant. It changes nothing."

"You're right. I still want in your tight little pants." His smile was in his voice as much as on his face.

"Rest," was all she said. She was saying no more no matter what more he said. Luckily for her, he said no more. He kissed the top of her head, once he found it. They both fell asleep, neither really dreaming but neither sleeping well either. They could only hope they were found soon. Severina had no doubt one or two more sessions would result in first his then her death.


	13. Chapter 13

Severus and Remus had fallen asleep as they watched over Harry, leaning against one another in their slumber. Harry, in his sleep, felt a pull, a calling to another place. He blinked his eyes open and slowly set up. As though a compass was turned on in his mind, he could feel Severina calling to him, unbeknownst to her. Once he was certain that was what he felt, he silently got off the bed and left the infirmary. He had no want to wake either of the men, they looked peaceful in their sleep, and they would only try to stop him. He had to get to his sister no matter what anyone else thought was best.

However, the change in Harry's scent, it growing fainter as the boy left the infirmary, woke Remus. He blinked his eyes a moment, then seeing the bed empty, shot to his feet. Severus, who had been leaning more on him than he had been on Severus, fell over into his chair. "What the . . ." Snape drawled as he was woke suddenly.

"He's gone!" Remus spun around and ran for the door. He had to catch Harry before the boy did something foolish, as Potters were prone to do. Act first and think later. Harry really needed to work on his hero complex.

"Who . . ." Severus started before getting his bearings. He looked around trying to remember just where he was and why. He had been having the most pleasant dream, and he never had pleasant dreams. Someone was going to pay for making him wake from Morpheus' realm.

"Hurry, Severus!" Remus called as he raced out the door. He had no doubts he would need help in corralling Harry.

Finally, remembering where he was and why, he got to his feet and took after the excited werewolf. "Remus, what the hell is going on?" He demanded as his long legs let him catch up with the other man quickly. While Remus was tall, Severus had a much longer stride being several inches taller.

"I don't know. I woke and Harry was gone." The look in his eyes was of worry, fear. He could not lose Harry to some fool thought out plan of the boy's. And most of Harry's actions were ill thought out.

"Stupid Gryffindors!" Severus growled to himself. Gryffindor had little to do with what was going on, but it was a trait of theirs to be noble and brave without thinking. Traits that grated on his nerves.

"What?" Remus did not fully get what Severus had growled, mind elsewhere. He had to catch up to Harry.

"Stupid boy, going off half-cocked." Was all he clarified. To him it was enough. Harry was very prone to doing so, and that also grated on his nerves. A lot of things grated on his nerves.

Remus nodded distractedly. "I must agree but it does no good. We have to find him. He's impulsive."

"Pity he took so much after James," Severus muttered to himself. Remus had at least some common sense. He knew you could not run headlong into a stone wall without injury.

Remus smiled despite the situation as they neared the tower. About then Harry came their way carrying his broom and his cloak. He cut off anything either of them started to say. "I have to go. I can find her, know where she is."

Remus looked to Severus. The two men both knew Harry could not go on his own, and they both knew it was going to be hard to stop him. "Harry, you can't go . . ."

Before Remus could complete his thought, Harry cut him off. "I can and am." He made to walk around the professors. His sister needed him, dammit, and they had to let him go, could not stop him. For all intents and purposes, they should be encouraging him and going with him.

"Harry, you are not well," Remus argued. His words were lost as the boy took off at a fast sprint for the doors. Remus growled and took after him. Severus grumbled and followed, but he would be damned if he was running. Remus could do that bit. "Harry James Potter, stop where you stand!" Remus roared. When Harry ignored him, he locked the doors. The locks started to slam into place. He then stalked toward the boy.

Harry tugged at the doors, knowing it was pointless. Nothing could get through the doors with the locks in place. "I'm going! You can't stop me! She's my sister!" He kicked at the doors, cursing at them.

"I can stop you and have! If you had listened to me instead of running off, you would have realized I was trying to damn well bloody help you!" Remus was livid, more so than Harry had ever seen him close to. Not even when Remus had got on him in third year for running around after curfew.

Harry ignored the anger, letting it fuel his own. "I don't need help! I'm going to get her. I know other ways out of this place." He made to leave.

Remus snorted. "You forget whose map told you of those places." He glared at Harry. "I won't allow you to risk yourself alone. I won't lose you." He stood in Harry's way.

"I've survived worse." He tried to walk around him again to no avail.

"I won't lose you," Remus repeated, hands clinched at his sides. "Not after just losing Sirius!" He stepped closer to Harry. "Where is she?" If they knew, a proper group could go get Severina and Bill.

"I don't know." He hesitated. The mention of Sirius hitting home. "I'll be fine." He had to find his sister. He, too, could not lose anyone else.

"You said you know where she is, and now you say you don't." Remus frowned at him. "You're going off half-cocked! Grow up and think, Harry! What good are you to her dead? Do you want to be that much like your godfather!" Remus bit out, tone very short and angry.

Harry turned his sorrow to anger. He would not back down, break down. "You aren't my father, or my godfather. I am thinking, and I don't plan on being dead. Now get the fuck out of my way!" He pushed at him, trying to shove him out of the way.

Remus glared down at Harry, grabbing his arms. "You aren't going anywhere. You can't allow yourself to assume you are invincible!"

Harry ignored the fact that Remus' grip hurt. "I'm so sure the Marauders were so careful when they were my age. Now get off me!" He struggled to free himself from the man's grip. He had to get to Severina, save her and Bill. She was counting on him.

Remus glared at him another moment then let go like he was hot before stepping back. "May blood of yours not be spilled this night." He turned on his heel. He had no more right to stop Harry than any man. After all, he may be father by blood, but he was no father of Harry's. In his haste to leave, he had not noticed Severus until he plowed into him. He looked at the man and the anger drained from him. He suddenly felt like breaking down where he stood.

Snape grabbed Lupin firmly. "Potter, you will stay right where you are. That is an order." He looked into Remus' eyes. "You will tell him now." Harry had to know if he were to understand why Remus was acting the way he was.

"I . . . I can't . . ." Lupin looked down after a glance at Harry. His pain, sorrow, worry, fear were all plain for the boy to see in that short glance.

"Tell me what?" The pain upset him. What was he missing and how could he help Remus?

"If you won't, I will," Severus told Remus. He hated to have to tell the boy, but if Remus would not, could not, he would. He watched as Remus opened his mouth, but the uncertainty was plain. The small noise that emitted from Remus made it obvious he had no words to say. "Fine. I'll do it then, though it may not come out the way you want."

Harry, for his part, was very confused. He had to get to Severina and the professors were acting very odd. Remus' demeanor worried him, and what could Severus know about the other man that Harry did not that could possibly be so important and hard to talk about. Could they not find another time to get into all this? And why did it hurt Remus so?

"I don't know how it should come out," Remus admitted to Severus. "It changes so much."

"Not as much as you think." Severus put a hand on the werewolf's arm in support.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" What did Remus have to say and what was it going to change? Harry was growing very frustrated.

"I'm not father material." Remus glanced from Severus to Harry and back again. He would kill to have James around to help him with this. He was the one that hid it from him. At least he had Severus.

"Well, you better get use to it," Severus informed him. Harry was his son and there was no way out of it for him.

"What does he mean?" Harry asked. He was not sure which man he was asking to explain the other. Perhaps he meant for each of them to explain the other. He knew he would really appreciate it if they did.

Remus took a deep breath as he looked at Harry. "Your father . . . James and I . . ." He was drowning in ways or lack there of to just tell Harry that he was his father.

"I know that. You two were together. That's why Vena's alive." What was the man getting at? His sister needed him.

"More than once," Remus forced out, looking at the floor. "About nine months before you were born."

"Huh? Dad cheated with you while married? How could he . . ." Was there no end to what his parents were capable of? They were suppose to be such good people!

Remus sighed and nodded. "What I mean is that . . . Lily never gave . . ." He kicked himself. Why couldn't he just say the damn words that needed said? Severus was likely finding the whole debacle irritating.

"Never gave what?" Harry, at that point, was not certain if he wanted to know just what it was his mother had never done.

Remus met Harry's eyes. "What you think of as the truth is not." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "She never gave birth to you." That said, he turned like the coward he felt he was.

Severus grabbed him. "It needs done all the way." He looked in the lupine's eyes.

"If she didn't, who did?" Harry felt really confused. His mother wasn't his mother? How could Lily not be his mother?

Remus, looking somewhere between Severus and Harry, answered, "James gave birth to you." He could not watch Harry's reaction to the news.

"He's a guy. That's not possible." Harry wished for a nice firm seat. He really felt the need to sit. Even his sister's predicament was from his mind for the moment.

"It is in our world, Potter," Severus commented. The boy really needed to learn about the world he came from.

"James gave birth to you, Harry. I've always wondered because of the timing of your birth." Remus felt so old and tired. He rubbed at his face. Damn James for leaving this to him, for never letting him know.

"But I've seen pictures of mom pregnant with me," Harry grasped for straws.

"She faked her pregnancy," Severus stated the obvious. Really the boy was as dense as his parents, his real parents.

"Even I did not know until earlier, Harry. At least not for certain." He looked at the boy's face.

"So you're telling me that you're . . . you're . . . then Vena . . . she isn't . . ." The first was addressed to the man, it seemed, was his father, the last to Severus. At the shake of Snape's head and the soft, scared yes from Remus, Harry filed it all away. "I have to get to her. I'm the only one that can find her."

Remus looked at him firmly. "You aren't going alone." He would be damned of that.

Harry walked up to Lupin. "I don't know what this means, how things have changed, but I can still feel her."

Severus watched Remus nod and hand over the stone he was carrying in his pocket. "Your mother did that," he spoke for Remus. "She has made you siblings. You are still a part of each other."

Harry took the stone from Remus, wanting to say so much. All he could manage was, "I have a father."

Remus swallowed thickly. "Yes, you do."

"I . . . I don't know if I can call you dad. Not yet, but . . . I can work on it if you want to try." He looked up at him, speaking very softly, hesitantly. Both of them were scared of losing the other.

Remus nodded to him. "Later. Now we must focus on Severina and Bill." He smiled at Harry. "Let Sev and I get some brooms."

Harry nodded back and waited as the two teachers grabbed brooms. Soon they returned and the three of them headed off to find the missing Snape and Weasley. Harry led them to a remote island, drawn by the connection he shared with his sister. No matter what their blood said, she was his sister in his heart. That's all that mattered to him.

As soon as they arrived at the island they split up. Harry began to search for Severina and Bill as Remus and Severus fought the Death Eaters they ran into. Severus realized this ended his spying days. Voldemort would never forgive his actions of helping the boy-who-lived and rescuing his own daughter.

One Death Eater cornered Harry as he neared the room his sister was in. Remus saved him just in time as he and Severus battled what was left of the Death Eaters then and there while Harry tried to get inside to his sister and Bill.

Inside the room, Severina and Bill could hear the commotion. "What do you think is going on?" Bill asked at all the noise. He hoped it was aurors or the Order come to rescue them.

"Harry," Severina informed him. He had come to save her. Her father had to be with him. She wanted her father to make everything alright so badly.

"Figures. See, told you they'd come through that door any moment." He smiled as best he could in his condition.

She nodded silently, then remembering he could not see her answered, "Yes. You did." She gave her own small smile. "We can get Poppy to look over you soon." He looked so awful. It was all her fault. She should not have come back. She should not have gotten close to anyone.

"After she is done with you." He was as firm as his strained voice would let him. He just knew she had to be worse. She had been through a lot more than he had.

"Bill, you can't see to be judge," she told him without much fight.

"I know what you looked like before they came for both of us, before they started in on me. You've been at it twice. You have to be worse." His logic was sound and she knew it. She was far worse off than he was. His wounds could be more easily seen to.

"Crucio's not that bad," she lied easily. One never exactly got use to it, but she had come as close as one could.

"Along with the beatings, yeah, it was a walk in the park." He thought a moment and tried to lighten the mood. He could hear her melancholy. "And if you argue, I'm not gonna let you see what I can do with my tongue."

Bill's words were spoken just as Harry finally made his way through the door. "Didn't want to know that, sis." He, too, wanted to make the real bleakness of the situation to disappear.

"He said it," she replied in true Snape fashion, if with less zeal.

"Yeah, but you weren't yelling at him. Let's get out of here." He smiled at her and helped her off the bed then Bill. Both Bill and Severina ached in places they didn't know they had but her injuries were deeper, more extensive. Together the three limped out to the hall where Remus and Snape were making their way to them.

Immediately Severina moved to her father, needing his strength and safety. She reached for him before she even got close to him. He quickened his place and pulled her close into a very tight embrace, or as tight as he could before she made a noise of pain. "I thank everything we found you." He kissed the top of her head relief like no other washing over him. His little girl was alright. She was alive and back with him.

Severina bit her lip to keep from crying. She felt so safe and protected in his arms. He would not let anything else happen to her as long as she was there. She smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. "Can we go home?" She asked like a small child full of hope.

"Yes, we can." He scooped her up easily and gently.

"Good. I don't like this place." She leaned heavily into him just like a small child. As an afterthought she raised her hand. "Accio wand." Her wand zipped to her hand.

Remus took Bill from Harry able to lift the man off the ground where as Harry was just holding him up. "I can handle him just fine," Harry argued but Remus just shook his head. Bill followed Severina's example and called his wand. The five then quickly made their way outside and back to Hogwarts. They would all need checked over in the infirmary, some having to stay the night at the very least.


	14. Chapter 14

After returning to the school, Bill and Severina were taken immediately to the infirmary. Poppy tutted and tisked, saying they needed to be at St. Mungo's. Their condition was severe, more so than she was really able to handle on her own. Severus disagreed with her vehemently, saying they would be fine under her care. No one was carting his daughter off anywhere else for a very long time, if ever. He was not letting her from the castle without him either in a long while.

After seeing to the two of them, Severus ushered Remus and Harry out so they could get rest. The men had a hard time getting Harry pried from Severina, and they would not have had the young woman not insisted he go as well. The two men then saw Harry to Gryffindor tower, passing an upset Filch, who did not get the joy of getting Harry in trouble for being out and about since the professors were with them. Remus then saw Severus to his room, even if it was out of his way after leaving Gryffindor tower. He was concerned about the man after what had just happened to his daughter.

As they neared his door, Severus chose to speak. He had been meaning to since returning but things had been so hectic, and he had been fussing over Severina. "Are you alright?" He looked at the other man out of the corner of his eye. "You didn't speak with Harry after we got back."

Remus had spoken to Harry, a few words, but neither had spoken with the other as Severus meant. "I'm fine. He needs to think. I'm not going to push anything, especially after tonight." The boy had been through too much for one night to have to deal with Remus being his father.

"I believe we had some things to discuss," Severus changed the subject. He needed to distract Remus from his worries over his son. He would do so with things he was certain Remus was anxious, both eager and nervous, to continue from earlier in the night.

Remus smiled at him thinly as they came to a stop outside Severus' rooms. He was happy for the distraction but was still concerned about Harry. He was also worried about where their talk could go. Things had gone relatively well in the infirmary. He worried that something could now go wrong. they had to talk about the one thing he did not want to. The touchy subject of what he was.

"So," Severus broke the sudden silence. He wondered what was causing the man to hesitate suddenly. "Shall we?" He opened the door and motioned Remus in first. He watched the man not and walk passed him. He followed him in and got them both a drink. "Where should we begin?" He handed the drink over.

Remus took the drink with a small smile. "I'm not sure," he answered honestly. Well, almost honestly. He was not sure where he wanted to begin, perhaps where he should, but he knew what needed discussed most. "There is much we need to discuss."

As if sensing Remus' thoughts, Severus asked, "Where do you wish to being?" He sat down beside the other man and watched him closely. Remus seemed to be cloistering in on himself when he should be opening up. Being no fool, he was pretty sure what topic would be first, especially considering the behavior or the werewolf. Like Lupin, he was not sure how talking about it could effect him, them. He wanted to believe he could get passed it. He hoped he could. A feeling in his gut was almost certain he would.

"Well..." Remus hesitated. He had almost killed Severus once. Moony had nearly taken away the one person Remus cared for the most, save for his son. He eyed his drink as he swirled it lightly. He was saving it for when he knew he would need it most.

"Start from the beginning if that helps. No secrets. You may say or ask anything." Severus sat aside his own drink and placed his hand on Remus' arm in support. Acting this way was new to him but it felt natural. He wondered why he had never been like this with anyone before. Granted he had tried with Lily but... Something felt different with Remus. An ease with which he had not felt before.

Remus would not meet his eyes as he finally brought up the one thing he did not want to get between him, the one thing that would before anything else. "Moony is the touchiest subject. Perhaps that would be best."

"Alright," Severus accepted the topic easily. He knew he had to for both their sakes. He could see how much it worried Remus. "What do you want to say about him?" He asked softly. He wanted Remus to feel comfortable to speak about anything, especially anything to do with Moony.

Lupin took a deep, slow breath and let it out as slowly. "I know I have said many times I am sorry for that night." He hesitated slightly. "Severus, I have... had feelings for you since before then." He downed his drink in one go. "I used James because I knew you could never see me without seeing Moony after that night." He had lived in Moony's shadow, the shadow of what he was, for a majority of his life. The one person he wanted to accept him despite of it that did not do so without question was Severus Snape.

Severus knew what weighed on Remus the most. He squeezed the arm under his hand. "What's done is done. No more apologies. A long time ago I started to blame the person who was responsible. Black." He tightened his hold again. He saw a look pass over Remus as the man sighed and knew that Black was a touchy subject that Remus did not want to talk about. Severus damned the man for being such a fool as to leave his house. "You could not have controlled him then..." Moony was very strong willed, like his maker.

"No one could control Sirius," he spoke off handedly. It needed said. "Though, I know you speak of Moony. I couldn't control him now without your help." He gave him a grateful smile, covering Severus' hand with his own. Him brewing the wolfsbane for him meant a lot to Remus. He felt somewhat special, though he knew that was just the part of him that always fluttered around Severus.

"That help I will always give." He set aside his glass and used his free hand to stroke the side of Remus' face with a small smile, ignoring the voice in his head that was asking when he became such a pansy sap.

Remus looked at him with a light curiosity. "What of you, Sev? What do you wish to know about me?" He realized he had not really asked Severus anything though, in a way, he had asked him to accept Moony. Snape had done that openly by swearing his aid with the wolfsbane.

Snape did not have to think to come up with a question. He knew exactly what he wanted to know. "Why me?" He searched Remus' eyes. "I know how everyone else believes me to be." Remus moved his hand from Severus' hand to his chest, over his heart. The hand warmed him from the inside out from where it rested. He could not help but snort instead of giving a verbal answer. Remus was such an enigma. How could his heart be a reason? He did not want to discuss his heart or lack there of. "What do you want to do about this?" He changed the topic.

Remus did not let him detour from the subject. Snape had to face that he had a heart, had feelings. "You think you have no heart." He phrased it not as a question but a statement. He shook his head sadly.

"I think," he spoke softly without looking at Lupin, "it's turned to stone a long time ago." Though he had to admit to himself, in the deepest depths of his mind, that was not entirely true. Lily Evans, his daughter, this man beside him... They had found cracks in that stone. Cracks that led to a core soft and full of life.

Remus watched him, squeezing the hand on his arm after moving his hand back there again. "I see the way you look at your daughter, Severus," he informed him gently. "No stone could feel the way you do for her." He paused, choosing his next words carefully the subject touchy for him. "I saw the way you looked at her mother. I envied the way your heart shone in your eyes for her." He gave him a small smile, caressing his hand with his thumb. "The passion you have for your potions and even the dark arts... Severus, you have a healthy, lively heart." He looked deep into his eyes doing his best to make Severus realize this as true.

"And you want in," he said before Remus could say anything. He had never felt so flattered, so center of attention as when Remus spoke to him so, looked into his eyes so. But that still did not explain everything. After Remus' adamant 'Yes.' he had to ask, "Why do you want to give me a piece of your heart?" Ever set in his idiosyncrasies, he had to chew the bone to death.

Remus had realized it would be difficult to convince Snape, or at least get him to be open to a relationship, but rephrasing the same question was a bit much. He took a deep breath, more of a sigh, and jumped off a cliff. "I love you. Is that not reason enough?" He had already given that piece to Severus there was no wanting to. Severus had it, he just needed to accept it. He had no doubts that if Severus did not refuse to believe he could love him, he would at least still question why.

Not disappointing the werewolf, he asked, "How can you love me? You don't know me. Not really." They had, of course, known each other remotely for twenty-five years. Still, they hardly knew that much about the other. Perhaps the knew slightly more than others having been working together and of the same year in school. James and Sirius' obsession with bothering Severus helped a bit, and of course Remus' fascination from school on. "All you think you know is that I have a heart... passion."

Remus regarded him for a few moments. With Severus words may never work. He would have to show him. "I think you had asked what I want to do about something." He leaned in, his face just an inch or two from Snape's. "And I don't think. I know you have a heart and passion." His breath whispered over Severus' face.

Unable to resist the temptation, Snape leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Lupin. He was sure he knew where Remus was directing the conversation. The time for words was leaving them. Action, as it was said, spoke louder. "What do you want to do?" His breath feathered across Remus as Remus' had across him. He knew the question was needless.

Remus grinned wolfishly at him. "I would like to have that passion released." he ran his hands over Severus through his robes and clothes. His eyes looked into Snape's with a deep lust, need and want, laced with a passion, a love.

Severus played things coy, cool. He reached for the clasp of Remus' threadbare robes. He made a mental note to get him a new wardrobe whether he liked it or not. "Really?" His hand caressed Remus' chest lightly as he smiled slyly at the werewolf.

"Yes." Remus moaned and arched into the touch. The touch was so light, especially through his clothes, but it sent electricity all over his skin. "I want you to do what your passion tells you to do. Don't think, just feel. I am yours," and he made sure Severus was looking him in the eye, "to do with as you please."

"Severus shoved the robes from Remus. His pants were feeling much too tight. "It has been a long time." He hesitated, afraid to disappoint the man. That revelation thrilled and worried the potion's master. "I've never..." He looked down, still caressing Remus' chest without realizing.

Remus removed Snape's robes. "I'll guide you in any way you need." He ran his hands down Severus' shoulders.

Severus smiled. "Seems you again get to be a teacher." His fingers started up under the edge of Remus' top.

"I also get to be the test subject," he joked after giving Severus a kiss. He was merely trying to lightly the mood.

Severus pulled away slightly. "Test subject?" What was that suppose to mean?

Remus ran a thumb over Severus' frown. "Joke, Sev." He gave him a reassuring smile. "You need to calm down."

Snape took Lupin's hand and placed it where his pants were straining not to burst. "I don't think you're a test subject." He rubbed himself into Remus' hand.

Remus took control of his hand, massaging the firm length inside Severus' pants. "Gods, Sev. I want you." His voice was breathless. He pulled him in for another kiss, this one long and passionate. The kiss promised of everything to come.


End file.
